The Female Dog Demon
by FullMetal Alchemistress
Summary: InuYasha is kidnapped, Kagome is..changing. Hikari is InuYasha and Kagome's daughter. But what happens when ANOTHER hanyou comes from the future in an attempt to take Hikari's life, along with her mother's? This story's like a cloud, there's so much fluff
1. The Day Before

Kim: Chapter one! Thank you for your reviews! Okay. After this, it would be nice if I could get AT LEAST 2 reviews! And I'll try to get chapter 2 done and up really soon.

Amber: Haha!

Kim: What?

Amber: You have to run the mile tomorrow!

Kim: Only cause I "Defied" him. Lol. My gym teacher told me to run another lap (even though my time was up and I'd have to run the mile again anyways) and I said no. He was all "Are you defying me?" and I said "Oh, absolutely" and sat down. Anyways…

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any characters associated with it

* * *

"Talking"

_Song Lyrics_

'_Thinking'_

-----

**Chapter 1: The Night Before**

The silver haired hanyou sat perched in a tree. It was late at night and everyone was sleeping. InuYasha shifted his gaze from the trees to the moon. _'Ugh, tomorrow night. We need to get back to the village tomorrow!' _he thought angrily. He looked at the sleeping miko.

She was curled up in her sleeping back, her arms wrapped protectively around Shippo. Her black jet hair laid down her back. Her bangs hung down, so he couldn't see her face. Miroku slept under the tree branch InuYasha sat on. Far away from Sango, whom slept next to Kagome.

They were a good five miles or so from the village, and hoped to get to it before the sun set the next day. If they traveled a good portion of the day, they could make it there in plenty of time. InuYasha had a hunch that when they got to Kaede's hut, she'd wanna go home, to her own era.

Kagome stirred and broke InuYasha's thoughts. She sat up and looked at the fire. She examined her surroundings, as if she had no idea where she was. She looked up at InuYasha. He turned and stared at the sliver of moon.

"You awake InuYasha? Guess you can't sleep?" she whispered, knowing full well he could hear her.

"No." he whispered back. "You know what tomorrow is right?"

"Huh?" She hadn't expected any further conversation. "Uh, no. Should I know?"

He slowly turned and looked at her. That's when she remembered.

"The night of the New Moon!" they both whispered in unison.

"Sorry. I'm still sleepy," Kagome apologized. She yawned and stretched her arms. I guess you want to go back to Kaede's, huh?"

"You think?" The hanyou was beyond annoyed.

"Well you don't have to get mean about it! And by the way-" she was cut off by InuYasha's really bad impression of her.

"I wanna go home and take some tests." Kagome's face twisted. She shut her eyes and turned her back to him.

"InuYasha, Sit!" she whisper yelled. InuYasha fell from the tall, green oak tree and did a face plant, right next to Miroku. The force on the ground shook it, and woke him from his sleep. "Honestly. I don't know what you have against me going to my own time!"

InuYasha picked himself off the ground and ran over to Kagome's side. "You need to help us find the jewel shards! You can't keep going back whenever you want Let me remind you that-" It was Kagome's turn for a bad impression.

"It was you who broke the jewel in the first place." By now, Miroku and walked over to where Sango and Kirara where standing. They were all watching Kagome and InuYasha. Shippo had been dragged out of the scene by Sango. He was still asleep by her feet.

"We should leave them alone." Miroku whispered to Sango. She nodded and turned on her heels and started walking through the thick forest. Miroku picked up Shippo and followed her, Kirara at his heels.

"Hey! Where are you guys going?" InuYasha called after them.

"You guys need to talk. Come find us when you're done." Miroku called over his shoulder. Kagome watched them until they disappeared.

"I'm going and there is nothing you can do about it." She whispered to her hands which sat neat in her lap.

Inu Yasha let out a 'hmph', and returned to his tree. "Suit yourself. But you've got until the sun sets the next day to return or we leave without you. Then you'll just have to wait till we come back the next time there's a new moon."

"Thank you." Kagome said. "We should probably go find the others."

So they started off in the direction they saw Miroku and Sango head in.

"YOU PERVERT!" A women called.

"That wont be hard" InuYasha mumbled.

* * *

Kim: Yay! My first chapter! I'm trying to make it so the characters act like they would normally. I hate reading fanfics where InuYasha is way too caring towards others, or Kikyou is sweet and junk. I'm trying to make them "In Character". So, 3 reviews and I'll give you chapter 3. 


	2. And So It Begins

Kim: Wow, that was quick…sorry it took me a half hour to update, I had to eat dinner.

Amber: Must be good.

Kim: Yup

Amber: Well, keep writing.

Kim: Kay…

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any characters associated with it.

* * *

**Chapter 2: And So It Begins**

"Can't we get there any faster?" InuYasha complained. They had to take a boat across a very wide lake, and they could only go so fast. He guessed that the sun would start to set soon and they still had a good two miles to go.

"Patience, we'll get there soon enough." Miroku reassured him. InuYasha growled and stared at the sun. (A/N: No, it's a myth that you'll go blind staring at the sun. It WILL damage your eyes, but you won't go blind. How many times have you watched the sun set?) Kagome rummaged through her bag, in search of something.

"Kagome, what are you looking for?" Sango asked, a little curiosity in her voice. InuYasha's gazed stayed on the sun and sky. Miroku turned to face her. Naturally, Shippo was hanging over the side of the boat.

"Aha! Found it." She said, holding up a small forest green book. "It's my school planner. I need to find out what tests I've missed. I need to study." She looked at Shippo.

"Shippo, why don't you ride Kirara?" Sango asked. The whole group couldn't fit on Kirara's back without hurting the poor thing, so she sat on Sango's lap.

"Ughh…okay…" The sick little fox demon climbed up onto Kirara.

"You'd think a demon wouldn't get sea sickness…" InuYasha stated, obviously trying to get Shippo mad.

"InuYasha! Si-" Kagome was cut off before she could finishing saying the word.

"No!" Sango and Miroku shouted in unison and covered Kagome's mouth with their palms.

If you say 'Sit', InuYasha will be pulled down into the bottom of the boat, and we could all flip over," Miroku explained. InuYasha seemed to look relieved. His gaze returned to the sky and he gasped.

"The suns starting to set!" He said. And sure enough, everyone looked toward the large yellow star, and it was definitely starting to go down.

"Yeah, so?" Shippo said. He was feeling a lot better from on top of Kirara.

"The new moon is tonight," Kagome explained. No one noticed how close to the shore they were, until the boat hit the land. "Heh, not too soon!" InuYasha jumped out of the boat and waited for the others.

"Come on Kagome," she got down on one knee so Kagome could get on his back while Sango and Miroku got onto Kirara. InuYasha started sniffing the air. "no…" his voice trailed off.

"I sense a jewel shard…" Kagome said slowly.

"Never mind him, we need to get to the village!" InuYasha started running but was stopped by a man in a white baboon mask.

"Hello, InuYasha." Naraku said.

* * *

Kim: dun dun dunnnnnnnnn! 

Amber: Cliffhanger…

Kim: I need 3 reviews for chapter 3

Amber: Sorry this chapter was so short.


	3. The Sunset

Kim: Okay…I got this chapter ready early so I wasn't scrambling to get it done.

Amber: coughcoughprocrastinatorcoughcough

Kim: -kicks Ambers shin-

Amber: OWWW! –runs away in a different direction-

Kim: wall…

Amber: -thump- owww…

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any character associated with it

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Sunset**

"Naraku…" Sango's voice drifted.

"I don't have time for you!" InuYasha yelled angrily. He turned and looked at the sun. About a half an hour until it sets. He pulled on the hilt of his sword, but it didn't transform. "Dammit! Can we do this some other time?"

"There's no time like the present. Prepare yourself, InuYasha." He paused. "Why does your sword not transform? Not enough power?"

"I'll always have enough power to kill wenches like you!" he snarled.

"I'll handle this," Miroku he walked ahead of InuYasha and ripped the prayer beads off his right hand. "Wind Tunnel!" Just as he finished saying 'wind tunnel', Synyosho (A/N: sp? Please tell me if that's wrong.) appeared, but that didn't seem to matter. He was just about to suck in Naraku when he disappeared.

"Good. We need to get going," Kagome said, looking around. She got back up on InuYasha's back. They all started to run towards the village.

Surprisingly, they didn't see Naraku. When they reached Kaede's hut, InuYasha's body began to pulsate. His Silver-white hair turned jet black, his dog ear's were replaced by human ones, his fangs and claws shrank, and his honey-golden eyes turned dark.

"Just in time," Sango commented. She looked at Kagome, who seemed to be thinking of something important, by the look on her face. "What are you thinking about, Kagome?"

"InuYasha?" Kagome turned toward InuYasha, who was sitting cross-legged in the corner of Kaede's hut.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked calmly.

"I think that it would be safest if you came home with me tonight."

"What?!" She had never offered him to come home with her.

"Aye, that would be most wise. Naraku can not proceed down the well. It would be best if ye went." Lady Kaede added.

"Fine," InuYasha sighed. He only gave in because he didn't want Naraku to find out his New Moon secret.

He got up and walked to the door. "You coming?" he asked impatiently.

Kagome was still in shock that he didn't put up a bigger fight. She suddenly snapped back to reality. "Uh, yeah. I'll be back tomorrow night."

"Okay, bye" Miroku said. They all waved good bye, and InuYasha and Kagome headed off to the Bone Eater's well.

"Why didn't he resist going? Normally he would have fought going." Sango whispered to the others.

"Aye, well, now that InuYasha is in his human form, his emotions are accelerated." Kaede explained.

"You mean to say, that InuYasha feels more?" Miroku asked.

"Aye."

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked. "Why didn't you resist going? Why did you give in so easily?"

"I didn't want to argue. It's only for one night. I'll leave when you go to school in the morning."

Kagome was satisfied. When they reached the well, InuYasha Picked up Kagome and jumped in. They were immediately surrounded by blue light that seemed to guide them to the well in Kagome's era. When they landed, InuYasha jumped up out of the well. He put Kagome down and headed towards the door with Kagome close behind.

She studied his back. His black hair was the same color as hers. She had missed his dog ears. They were way too cute.

"What are you looking at?" he asked annoyed. She was surprised by his voice.

"Oh, um, nothing."

* * *

Kim: Okay. That was cool

Amber: (was knocked out)

Kim: Ahahahaha! Well, 4 reviews then I'll post chapter 4!


	4. That Night

Kim: I wrote this in class instead of watching 'The Day After Tomorrow' for the billionth time. Great movie, but gets boring after a while…

Amber: Didn't we see that movie like, 3 times last semester in earth science?

Kim: Yup, now we're doomed to see it 3 MORE times in physical science…

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ido not own InuYasha or any characters associated with it

* * *

Chapter 4: That Night

InuYasha sat on the floor and looked around the room. Papers cluttered on top of Kagome's desk, her bed was neatly made, her floor was clean, and her door was shut. He glanced at the sky but it was still pitch black. He let out a short moan.

"Be patient, InuYasha." Kagome said as she sauntered out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a bleach white towel. She had on blue sophies, a navy sweater, and ankle socks.

"Finally," InuYasha grumbled. Kagome looked at her alarm clock. It was only nine.

"Sorry, it's only nine. You have nine hours till the sun starts to rise. Lighten up a little bit." He ignored her comments. The sweet smell of instant ramen slowly filled the room. "I'll be back in a sec."

"That's what you said before you took a bath." The irritated hanyou grumbled. Kagome raced down the stairs, tying her hair up into a ponytail.

"I made you guys some ramen," Mrs. Higarashi said happily. She put the two cups of ramen and chopsticks in Kagome's hands.

"Thanks mom!" she took them and walked back up the stairs. She kicked the door open with her foot and walked over the InuYasha. "Here."

"Hmmm?" He seemed to be deep in thought about something.

"Ramen. My mom made it for us," He took the cup of warm noodles from her and immediately started eating. Kagome took a seat on the floor against the bed right next to him. "So what were you thinking about?"

He pushed the noodles around in his cup with his chopsticks. "Nothing. It was nothing." He said and continued to eat. Kagome sighed heavily.

"You never tell me anything," the miko complained. She stared at the broth left in her cup. She shook it in a circular motion and watched the little whirl pool form in the center and then disappear. InuYasha sighed and put his ramen cup on the floor. She dropped the topic. He obviously wasn't going to tell her what was on his mind. He wasn't that kind of guy.

She started thinking about the day. "I wonder if Miroku is okay." InuYasha looked out the window to his right. Kagome's gaze stayed on her desk..

"The poison should have subsided by now. He only sucked in two or three Synyosho. He looked down and started playing with his sleeve. She yawned and picked up the ramen cups.

"I'm going to take these downstairs," she said getting up and headed towards the door. "I'll be right back," she ran down the stairs and left the cups on the counter. When she ran back upstairs to her room, she noticed InuYasha was gone. "InuYasha?" she asked the air where he had been sitting. That's when she noticed her curtains blowing from the rush of spring-warm air blowing in. She poked her head out and looked around. Just as she had thought. The hanyou was sitting in a branch in the sacred tree.

'_Thank god. I thought he went back to the feudal era.' _She thought. She turned out her light and dove on top of her bed. She squeezed her pillow tight. A thought occurred to her. She reached over and set her alarm clock for the next morning. Then she flopped onto her back and stared at the ceiling. _'He was thinking of Kikyou.'_ She decided not to torture herself by thinking of what he could have thought about that included her, so she went to sleep.

* * *

Kim: Okay! Chapter 4 is done!!

Amber: we just need 5 reviews to get chapter 5! ;D


	5. No Title I

Kim: 'Kay. I wrote this one the same day I wrote chapter 4 except I wrote chapter 4 at like 9 am and it's now –looks at clock- 11:45 in art class…

Amber: I can't draw…

Kim: AHHH! I just the second got done talking to my teacher, Mrs. Popek, and she said we were going to draw a cartoon of our hero!!! I CAN DRAW MANGA STYLE FOR ONCE! WHOO! –ponders whether to draw Ed Elric, Al Elric, or InuYasha….-

Amber: Really?! –looks at big toe- I love you!!!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or any characters associated with it.

* * *

Chapter 5: _No Title_

"Feeling any better?" the demon slayer asked the monk. Sango had stayed up half the night watching over Miroku, who was poisoned by Naraku's Synyosho, while Kaede on the other had, had only been getting up every so often to check on him.

"Yes. I'm guessing most of the poison is out of my system." Miroku replied.

"But ye still require plenty of rest," Kaede said.

"I suppose," he glanced outside. The sun was starting to carve out it's place beyond the horizon. "So, I wonder how InuYasha and Kagome are doing."

"Well, considering that neither one has returned since they left, I think they may be getting along." Sango said. She shifted in the corner of the hut, trying not to wake the sleeping fox demon on her lap. She could have moved Shippo to another corner with Kirara, but decided against it.

Kaede went back to sleep. Sango laid her head on the wall and drifted off to sleep, as did the monk.

_The Next Morning…_

_

* * *

_

Kagome got dressed and got her school books together. She glanced out the window and sure enough, the hanyou was still asleep in the sacred tree. This truly unlike him, but it was probably because of his human side. "I'm leaving!" Kagome called as she slipped on her shoes and walked out the sliding door. She headed toward the tree and looked up at InuYasha.

"InuYasha! I'm leaving for school!" she called up to him. No answer. She threw a pebble at him. He didn't even flinch. She turned around with her eyes shut and arms crossed. "InuYasha, Sit!"

The next thing she knew, InuYasha was pushing himself out of the particularly large dent in the earth from the power of him long fall and the enchanted beads. "What was that for?!" he yelled as she started to walk away.

"I'm going to school now." She unfolded her arms. "Next time, get up when I say your name the first time."

"Fine, but you better come back before sun down tonight, or We'll leave without you. I'll be waiting at Kaede's hut."

"Sure," Kagome ran off her property and started to walk once shit hit the street. She walked the rest of the way top school.

* * *

Kim: I know it was a short chapter, that's because of the next chapter BTW: I didn't feel like sharing what happened at school with Kagome, as I felt no need. Just assume that the same old junk happened. Her friends tried to hook her up with Hojo, she was lost in all her classes, took some tests, then came home.

Amber: 2 reviews till chapter 6 (this is really going to be good…the chapter YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!


	6. The Kidnapped Hanyou

Kim: Okay, I posted a little late…read and review please!

* * *

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own InuYasha…how many times must one post this on here?

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Kidnapped Hanyou**

Kagome threw her can-you-see-me-now yellow backpack over the lip of the well. She placed both hands on the lip of the well and hoisted herself over. When both feet were placed safely on the ground, she looked up to see the sun just starting to set.

"Hello, Kagome." Miroku called, walking towards her.

"Kagome!" Shippo jumped into her arms. "Hurry! InuYasha is counting down! They walked back to Kaede's hut.

"3…2…1…" InuYasha counted.

"Blast off?" Kagome asked, walking up the hut, her book bag slung over her shoulder. Miroku and Shippo walked inside the hut.

"Blast off? Whats that?" He asked, jumping down from the roof of the hut.

"Never mind. Anyways," she pointed to the sun that had almost completely dropped from the sky. "I made it back in time!"

"Feh, just barely!" He turned and they walked into the hut.

All was calm for quite some time. A demon here and there. A fake exorcism frequently. All was calm…until the next new moon.

"InuYasha, you can't go!" Kagome screamed. Naraku had been attacking the village and Miroku, Sango, and Kirara had gone to stop him. You can't stop me!" He yelled back.

"Oh yeah? And if you go, what exactly are you going to do?!" She paused. He walked around her and headed for the door. "Stubborn dog, Sit Boy!" He crashed to the ground. Shippo ran over to him.

"Please, InuYasha! If you go now, Naraku will kill you for sure!". But it was too late. Naraku had felt the ground pulse when Kagome sat him.

"InuYasha! You and your friends will perish!" Naraku yelled, ripping off the roof of the hut. He had on lords clothing, but large spider-like legs were coming out from the burn on his back (A/N: Imagine Doc Oc from Spider Man 2). Kagome looked for the rest of their group, only to find them tied to the sacred tree.

"No…" she whispered to no one in particular. Before she had time to defend herself, a snake-like demon pushed her and attached her to the sacred tree next to Miroku.

"Run InuYasha!" Kagome and Miroku yelled. But it was too late. Naraku's fist was jammed into the side of InuYasha's head. The force made him lose his balance, and he fell onto his left arm wrong, breaking it. He screamed in pain.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome tried ferociously to break free. With a quick motion, Naraku slammed his other fist into InuYasha's chest.

The group stared at the limp body trying to get up. Naraku lifted him up by the back of his kimono. "He should make a strong pawn, indeed." Naraku chuckled and started to slowly fade away.

"Ka…go…me…" InuYasha's last cry echoed throughout the forest. They were gone. The demons that had pinned Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara to the tree burned to ash and blew away in the warm spring wind.

Kagome dropped to her knees, her eyes plastered to the spot she had last saw the human-hanyou before he vanished. She put her head in her hands and began to sob.

"We'll find him. We'll go back to Kaede's hut and think of a plan to get InuYasha back." Miroku picked her off the ground and carried her to the remains of the hut. "We should probably try to help rebuild the village first." Miroku put her gently down next to the hut.

"Thank you," she whispered.

InuYasha peeled his eyes open. He sat up and looked around. There were no windows, no furniture, just four walls and a door. He looked at his right hand. '_No claws, must still be night' _He tried to move his left arm, but winced in pain. "Agh! Shoulder must be dislocated. Son of a-" A dark figure opened the door and stepped inside.

"Awake are you?" The figure asked.

"Naraku!" he snarled. He glanced out the door to see that the sun had been up. "The moonless night ended…" her reached up and touched his teeth. They still had yet to return. He grabbed a strand of his long hair. "Black, why am I still human?" he asked himself.

"The barrier around the hut we are in keeps you like that. It stops time within it. You will stay a human until I need you." He let a maniacal chuckle escape from his lips. "Let me explain something to you," he pulled a small worm demon out of his sleeve and held it up to him. "This demon is unusually powerful."

* * *

Kim: Okay, now this was originally 3 chapters (there was more at the end) but since i got NO REVIEWS on the last chapter and updated anyway, I want 4 reviews or I'll stop posting more (I'll keep writing it for my friends to see, but I wont post it up here anymore) 


	7. An Attack Unplanned

Kim: Okay…So I got one ass hole in my reviews…that made me pissed when I saw that at 5:30 in the freaking morning…grr

Amber: the person was probably 10 cause the grammar in his name wasn't right. It shoulda been fuckyou**too** bitch…

Kim: Oh Shuddup!

Amber: get more sleep!!

* * *

Disclaimer: I NOW DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! DAMMIT!

* * *

_**Recap:**_

"Awake are you?" The figure asked.

"Naraku!" he snarled. He glanced out the door to see that the sun had been up. "The moonless night ended…" her reached up and touched his teeth. They still had yet to return. He grabbed a strand of his long hair. "Black, why am I still human?" he asked himself.

"The barrier around the hut we are in keeps you like that. It stops time within it. You will stay a human until I need you." He let a maniacal chuckle escape from his lips. "Let me explain something to you," he pulled a small worm demon out of his sleeve and held it up to him. "This demon is unusually powerful."

_**End Recap**_

Chapter 7: An attack unplanned

"Yeah?" InuYasha asked, partly not wanted to know what made the small demon so powerful.

"If I slip this into a living body, I can control almost any demon, no matter how powerful." He stepped towards the injured hanyou. InuYasha tried to stand, but was weak from his human state making his wounds feel a lot worse, so he fell back down. "Will you obey me?" he asked when he finished?

"Yes, anything you command master," InuYasha felt like someone else was in his body. He tried to run, but his body wouldn't move. He tried to speak, but he couldn't. The only parts of his body he had control of was his senses and his thoughts.

"Now, I want you to go and destroy your friends. Starting with the miko." He ordered.

'_No! I can't!'_ But, against his will, his body walked out of the hut.

"You will return to me with the body of Kagome, understood?" InuYasha wanted to slug the creature in the face, but his but his body nodded and walked out of the barrier. As soon as both feet touched the outside, his body started to pulsate. His hair whitened, his dog ears reappeared, his nails and fangs grew back. When this happened, he felt himself gain a little more control, but decided to use his head over instincts.

His body jumped up into a tree and began running through the trees.

'_Oh god no!'_ he thought.

-----------

'_He's going to be okay…'_ Kagome tried to convince herself. The memory of InuYasha being captured by Naraku played endlessly in her mind like a broken film.

"Kagome…" She looked up to try and find who called her name. She was sitting in the corner of the hut that was usually occupied by the hanyou.. Now all that occupied it was a worried, depressed, angry miko thinking of a hanyou.

"Huh?" She looked around the hut. No one was awake. "Must've thought of a plan and went to bed," she whispered. She sighed deeply and laid down.

"Try not to wake her, she doesn't need to see," Kagome heard Miroku whispered.

"Poor Kagome," Shippo whispered back.

"Hurry, before he gets too close, we have to keep him from attacking the village!" Sango whisper-warned.

'_What is going on? What are they doing?'_ She heard all of her friends sneak out. She sat up and went to the door. She reached her hand out to pull the door curtain back, but hesitated. When she heard growling. _'No…please god…don't let it be him!'_ She closed her eyes and pulled it back, stepping outside. When she opened her eyes, she didn't see anything. She looked around.

"No…" she whispered over and over again. Her whisper turned into a shout. "INUYASHA!!"

* * *

Kim: Okay, The only reason I posted more was so I can be mean. I'm going to post chapter 8 tonight when It's done and typed up. That has a HUGE cliff hanger at the end. I would LIKE 3 or 4 reviews. I'll even be happy with loads of page views and 2 reviews. But PLEASE review! 


	8. Poisoning A Hanyou

Kim: Okay here's the last chapter. Post AT LEAST 3 reviews or no more! (no flames)

-----

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any characters associated with it…(yet…)

-----

_**Recap:**_

"Hurry, before he gets too close, we have to keep him from attacking the village!" Sango whisper-warned.

'_What is going on? What are they doing?'_ She heard all of her friends sneak out. She sat up and went to the door. She reached her hand out to pull the door curtain back, but hesitated. When she heard growling. _'No…please god…don't let it be him!'_ She closed her eyes and pulled it back, stepping outside. When she opened her eyes, she didn't see anything. She looked around.

"No…" she whispered over and over again. Her whisper turned into a shout. "INUYASHA!!"

_**End Recap**_

Chapter 8: Poisoning A Hanyou

The possessed hanyou turned to face where the shout had come from. _'No! Run Kagome!'_ InuYasha thought. He tried to scream to her.

She got a look at his face. Red eyes, purple streaks on his cheeks, long nails and fangs…_'He's in his demon form…'_

"RUN!" InuYasha screamed. "THE DEMON! KAGOME…RUN!" His hands flew up to his temples and he fell to his knees and looked at the ground with his eyes shut. He seemed to be fighting something. When he looked back up at her, his eyes were normal. "KAGOME! YOU HAVE TO RUN! HE WANTS ME TO KILL YOU! RUN!!"

"What?! No!" She ran to his side and kneeled down.

"You have to run before it possesses me again!"

"Who? Naraku?" Miroku said, walking toward him. Sango didn't trust him, she stood a safe distance away with Shippo and Kirara.

"No, he shoved a worm demon into my throat. You guys need to get away." He barely finished his statement when he started screaming in pain. "RUN!" he screamed to his friends, his eyes turning red again. He turned into a full demon again. InuYasha turned and grabbed Kagome.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled. She started running toward her. She jumped into the air and threw her weapon at the hanyou. It was a direct hit. It barely fazed him. He turned around and tried to attack Sango.

"Sit boy!" Kagome's effort worked. He hit the ground. The demon worm that was in his throat escaped and his hair turned black. InuYasha turned human. "What?" Kagome walked towards him, but a barrier blocked her path. She tried, but not even her spiritual powers were able to break it. "InuYasha…" she whispered as his body, once again, disappeared.

---------------

InuYasha opened his eyes to see that he was back in the strange hut again. He realized he was human too. He moved his left arm. He thought it must have healed itself when he went full demon. He looked around the hut, and realized someone was standing in the corner. It slowly walked into view.

"You defied me, InuYasha! Here is your punishment." He walked over and snapped a thick black collar around his neck.. This contains poison. If you dare to defy me again, I will release the poison which will kill you." InuYasha growled. "Now go and kill Kagome. Kagura will be accompanying you to make sure you do it right this time."

InuYasha stared at the hut in front of him. He heard Miroku talking.

"We have to take him down."

"HE WAS UNDER A DEMONS CONTROL!" he heard Kagome argue. It was silent and then the light went out.

"Now's the time to strike," Kagura whispered. He sighed. She turned to him and inspected the collar. "I hate being tied to him too…we just have to live with it. Now go, attack."

"Let's see if we can make this quick and easy," he walked up to the door and stood in the doorway, Kagura close behind him.

"InuYasha…" they all whispered. He looked around. Kagome was huddled in the corner closest to the door, while Miroku and Sango were in opposite corners in the back. He turned and picked up Kagome and headed for the door.

"You were told to kill them! Not kidnap!" Kagura snapped.

"I know but-" Kagome fell to the floor and InuYasha dropped to his knees, grabbing at the back collar around his neck.

"Wh…what is that, InuYasha?!" But he was in too much pain to answer.

"It's a collar containing poison. If he disobeyed Naraku, it will kill him…" she vanished.

--------------

Kim: Oooooo….will he live? Or is this the end for theHanyou? Only reviews will tell…dun dun dunnn

Amber: I'M GETTING THE NEXT CLIQUE BOOK TOMMORROW!!!

Kim: ME TOO!!

(we like wide ranges of books…) 3-4 REVIEWS OR THIS IS THE END!!!


	9. The Secret of the Collar

Kim: Thankies for all the reviews! I'm having a hard week so they made me smile . First I find I'm failing English despite my efforts, then my best friends boyfriend says he's going to commit suicide and skips school the next day with his phone off, then I find my boyfriend stabbed my back AGAIN, then my eldest dog has to have surgery because of a life threatening disease and they think there's a 25 percent chance she wont make it. (this is just like last year! My dog and 3 turtles died over spring break) Anyways…

Amber: We only want ONE REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Disclaimer: Me no claimie

* * *

_**Recap:**_

"I know but-" Kagome fell to the floor and InuYasha dropped to his knees, grabbing at the back collar around his neck.

"Wh…what is that, InuYasha?!" But he was in too much pain to answer.

"It's a collar containing poison. If he disobeyed Naraku, it will kill him…" she vanished.

_**End Recap**_

Chapter 9: The Mystery of the Poison Collar

InuYasha!" Kagome screamed. He was on all fours with one hand gripping the collar. When he looked up, he was full demon. He turned and bit the side of Kagome's left arm. She screamed in pain and pushed him away. She backed up to a wall and collapsed on the ground.

"Kagome!" Sango and Kaede ran to her side. Miroku pulled out a sutra and threw it on the collar. The collar immediately burned to ash and fell to the floor. InuYasha was gasping for air. He, too, collapsed.

--------------------------------------

InuYasha was the first to open his eyes. He pushed himself up against a wall.

"Awake are ye?" He rubbed his head. "You didn't get as much poison as Nraku would have hoped, but you got enough to make ye sick."

"How long have I been out?" He rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"A day." He stopped rubbing and his hands dropped to his lap when he saw the sleeping miko, injured, next to him.

"What happened to her?!" He gently touched her bandaged left arm. A pain shot from her body and up into his fingers, all the way to his shoulder.

"You bit her," Miroku said softly. He looked up to see him and Sango standing at the door.

"It wasn't your fault. You lost control when you went full demon." Sango tried to make him feel less guilty, but it was going the wrong way. InuYasha felt more guilty as he heard what had happened.

"Has she been up at all?" InuYasha never took is eyes off Kagome.

"Once. She complained her arm hurt and that the rest of her body felt weird." Kaede said.

InuYasha groaned. "I think I know what's happening. Dammit! I need to find him." He said to himself.

"Find who? What's going on?" Miroku asked. InuYasha continued to mumble and Miroku only caught tid bits here and there. "…half demon…poison…blood…same thing happened…Rin…" was all he got.

Miroku knew who it was he had to find, but had no clue why. He was about to ask, but InuYasha got up and ran into the forest.

'_Perfect. I smell Rin clearly now! What are the chances they'd be near when I need them?' _He jumped into a clearing and walked up to Rin. She sniffed the air and turned around.

"Oh, hello Master InuYasha!" Her newfound black dog ears blew in the wind, and her pink marks, similar to Sesshoumaru's, on her cheeks glittered in the late morning sun.

"Where's Sesshoumaru?" he asked, looking around for him.

"He went off somewhere. I can't smell him anymore, so he must have gone far. Did you need something?"

"What happened to you when you drank the potion from the mountain witch?"

"Why?"

"Cause I think the same thing is happening to Kagome."

"Oh, well, I got sick for a few days. My entire body felt like it was kinda numb," she put her pointer finger to her lips and looked up at the clouds, thinking. "Then my features," she pointed to her ears and teeth, "appeared. Then lastly, I had to find out what my abilities were. Does that help any?"

Yes, a lot. Thank you." He was about to run back to the village when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"How did you know about the potion and me becoming a demon?"

"Your scent changed. And it has a certain smell when a potion is used. It's demonic, but sweeter if you know what I mean." He swatted her hand away and ran off.

"Feeling any better Kagome?" Sango asked, helping her into a sitting position.

"A little. My body stopped hurting. Now it feels…umm…" she tried to think of a word to describe how she felt.

"Numb?" InuYasha stepped into the hut. Everyone turned towards him. She smiled slightly and nodded. "Can I talk to you alone, Kagome?"

Miroku nodded in understanding. He walked out, followed by everyone else. Once Kagome was sure they were out of earshot, she spoke.

"So I guess you're free from Naraku?" He could hear her weakness in her voice. Her skin was pale, but the color in her cheeks was slowly coming back, and her big, beautiful brown eyes had dulled a little.

"Yeah," he paused and sat down at her feet. "Look, I'm really sorry, Kagome…" He looked down at his lap, the sorrow in his eyes hidden by his bangs.

"It's okay! Besides," She smiled. "I'll get better."

"You'll never be the same…" Kagome looked at him funny.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Your…" he was afraid of how she'd react, but he had to tell her. "…morphing."

"In…to…what exactly?" She asked, a little afraid of what the outcome may be.

"A half dog demon…" He sounded really sorry. "I'm really sorry Kagome…I really didn't mean to…Naraku had me spell bound…" his voice trailed off.

* * *

Kim: ohhhh…how do you think Kagome is going to react? Review with your guesses and I'll post more. 

Amber:…

Kim: 2 posts!


	10. The New Kagome

Kim: Okay! Thanks for the guesses. Now lets see who's right.

* * *

Disclaimer: this no mine…me not Tarzan…me no claim that either…

* * *

_**Recap:**_

"You'll never be the same…" Kagome looked at him funny.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Your…" he was afraid of how she'd react, but he had to tell her. "…morphing."

"In…to…what exactly?" She asked, a little afraid of what the outcome may be.

"A half dog demon…" He sounded really sorry. "I'm really sorry Kagome…I really didn't mean to…Naraku had me spell bound…" his voice trailed off.

**_End Recap_**

Chapter 10: The New Kagome

"Are you serious? Like, what do you mean a 'half dog demon'?" She seemed almost excited.

He looked up at her with a confused expression on his face. "What?! I mean like me, what else could 'half dog demon' mean? You'll lose your powers on one night, have abilities, and go full demon if you're close to death! You'll even get dog ears, claws, and fangs."

"Neat!" She was ecstatic. She couldn't wait until the day she didn't need to be protected. She hoped that now InuYasha wouldn't get hurt as much. Not that she wanted him hurt at all.

"Neat? How come you're so excited? You'll never get to see your family, friends, or go to that school."

"That may be true, but I barely see my friends anyways, and my relative is a teacher. And I don't think my family would care."

"I'm sorry…" his voiced trailed off and he looked at the corner.

"It's alright! Stop worrying!" she smiled.

--------------------

Miroku walked back toward the group at the sacred tree when he heard InuYasha and Kagome stop talking. Sango took one look at his facial expression.

"What's wrong?! What happened?!" Shippo asked.

"She's…she's…" he couldn't spit out the words. "changing into a hanyou?" when he said that, is face changed into a one as if he had saw Sango walking around dressed in a tutu, cardboard box, plastic knives, and eighty pairs of white and red socks. (A/N: He had a face that looked like he was saying "WTF?!")

"What?!" Shippo and Sango said at once. Miroku calmed down.

"She seemed okay with it. Actually, she seemed excited."

"What about her family, school, and friends? She'll never get to see them anymore!" Sango said.

"That's exactly what I had said…" everyone looked up the sacred tree and saw InuYasha sitting on a tree branch, watching the stars slowly appear in the sky as the sun went down. "…she said she didn't care…"

The group could tell by the look on his face that he knew it was his fault, and was sorry for it.

"Do you know what caused it?" Miroku asked, slightly knowing the answer.

"Yeah," he looked down at his friends. "When I bit her, my blood had mixed with the poison and then went into her body. The poison in the blood is causing the reaction, but faster. It's like what happened to Rin."

"What happened to Rin?" Sango asked.

"Sesshoumaru had her drink a mountain witches potion, that turns her into a demon."

"Oh," the group said quietly.

"But Kagome will only be half demon. And she'll be completely transformed by tonight."

"Hey, InuYasha, why don't you just get the potion Rin had to become full demon?" Shippo asked, he thought he had found something no one had ever thought of.

"It doesn't work if you have even a drop of demon blood in you." InuYasha explained. He turned and continued looking at the stars. You could see the moon now. It was full and beautiful. Just like a large, silver Shikon jewel.

The group decided to let InuYasha be by himself for a little while. Kaede had run out to get more herbs while InuYasha was talking to her. When the group walked back into the hut, they all stared at Kagome with mouths agape. Her body was pulsating just like InuYasha's did when he transformed. They all watched in awe as her dog ears replaced human ones, fangs appeared, and her claws grew longer. Her hair stayed black though. Once the transformation was complete, her eyelids flew open.

"Kagome, are you feeling better?" Sango asked, walking up to her and gently touching her dog ears.

She sat up. "I can…sense a jewel shard! But it's far away."

--------------------

InuYasha sniffed the air. '_Kagome's scent changed.' _He looked at the moon. It seemed to have gotten brighter.

He jumped down from the tree and headed back to the hut.

* * *

Kim: what will happen when he gets there? 

Amber: NUMA NUMA IEI! NUME NUME IEI! NUMA NUMA NUMA IEI!

Kim: LUB that song!


	11. Powers

Kim: Okay…I can FINALLY get on the PC! (my brother was working on it) Okay, 2 reviews and I'll give you chapter 2 when I'm done with it!

* * *

Disclaimer: RAH RAH RAH! I STILL DON'T OWN IT! –tear-

* * *

_**Recap:**_

The group decided to let InuYasha be by himself for a little while. Kaede had run out to get more herbs while InuYasha was talking to her. When the group walked back into the hut, they all stared at Kagome with mouths agape. Her body was pulsating just like InuYasha's did when he transformed. They all watched in awe as her dog ears replaced human ones, fangs appeared, and her claws grew longer. Her hair stayed black though. Once the transformation was complete, her eyelids flew open.

"Kagome, are you feeling better?" Sango asked, walking up to her and gently touching her dog ears.

She sat up. "I can…sense a jewel shard! But it's far away."

--------------------

InuYasha sniffed the air. '_Kagome's scent changed.' _He looked at the moon. It seemed to have gotten brighter.

He jumped down from the tree and headed back to the hut.

_**End Recap**_

Chapter 11: Powers

InuYasha walked towards the hut. He didn't know what he expected. When he entered the clearing in front of the hut, he saw Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, emerging from the small house. Lastly, he saw Kagome. He stopped at the opening to the clearing. Kagome sniffed the air and looked around. When she spotted him everyone looked at him.

"InuYasha!" Kagome called as they all started walking towards him.

'_What now? What do I say?'_ InuYasha was at a loss for words.

"How come you didn't tell me this was so hard? All the scents and sounds. It must have been hard on you!" Kagome said. She stood in front of him while his friends crowded around them.

"You get used to it, I guess." He said He looked her over. She had black dog ears, long nails, and fangs. He wondered if she was going to keep wearing those clothes, or find a kimono in this era.

"I'm going to try and find a kimono in this era. I plan to live here." She replied, as if reading his thoughts. He was shocked.

"I know, It will inevitably get annoying. Watch this." Miroku said.

"Sango.." Kagome warned. Miroku was whacked by a boomerang.

"So she knows when you're going to be a pervert?" InuYasha questioned.

"One of my abilities must be to read minds. I can 'turn it off' when I want so I don't have to always hear peoples thoughts."

InuYasha put his hands at his sides. His arm brushed up on the hilt of his sword. He looked down at it. "Now we just have one problem."

"And what's that?" Kagome asked.

"If the Tetsusaiga keeps my demon in check, what about Kagome?" InuYasha seemed to be trying to think hard.

"I haven't any clue. Maybe Kagome is different. Could she need no sword to keep her demonic side at bay?" Kaede asked.

"No, Kagome is a normal hanyou now. We should probably ask Totosai. He should know." Miroku turned to go back to the hut. "We should sleep. We have to find Totosai tomorrow." The rest of the group went back to the hut.

In no time, the group was asleep. Everyone but Kagome. She got up from the floor and quietly walked out. InuYasha heard her get up and slowly followed her about a minute after she left.

Kagome walked up to the large sacred tree. She looked up, wondering if she should jump to see if she could sit on a branch. She squatted, and pushed off the ground, landing on a branch higher in the tree than she wanted. _'Oh well, at least I'll have some privacy now' _She sat down and looked at the moon and stars in the sky.

InuYasha watched Kagome from behind a tree. She looked up at the towering tree and jumped high up into it. _'I can't even jump that high! Or can i? I don't think I've really tried…'_

'_A lot has happened today. I can't believe I'm only half demon now. It's kinda cool!' _She looked at her palms. _'I can't help feeling a little sad though. I can't figure it out! I mean, my family will except me for who I am, right? But my friends. They won't understand.' _She sighed.

'_Is that what I'm worried about? Come on, Kagome! You shouldn't be sad about them! You can see them one night every month! And school…' _She moaned and pushed the thoughts out of her head. She sniffed the air and turned and leaned around the tree.

"You don't have to hide, InuYasha!" She jumped down the tree about 20 feet to the bottom branches. She watched as he stepped out from behind a large oak tree.

InuYasha looked up at the moon. "It dangerous out here at night."

"You sleep out here all the time!" she argued.

"I know what I can do. You have no clue what your powers are!" He jumped up into the tree and landed right next to her.

"I know I can read minds! And that I can sense jewel shards from farther away!" InuYasha was taken back by the last statement.

"You what!? Can you sense any now?"

"Yeah, only two and they're right next to each other, so I assume they belong to Kouga."

"Oh." He looked at the ground beneath his feet and sat down on the branch. She sat down next to him. "You said earlier, You couldn't believe how hard it must have been on me. Is it hard on you? It wasn't for me because I was born like this, but you were human one second, and a hanyou the next. I'm really sorry…" he never took his eyes off the ground.

* * *

Kim: Ugh…fluff. I like to read it, but hard to write. Okay, what's he sorry about? Is he about to do something? Review with your guesses! 


	12. Totosai and the Shinsaiga

Kim: Thankies for the reviews! I've been getting some flames latly and I'd just like to say that I really do appreciate all the wonderful GOOD reviews I get. I'm planning on updating soon! thank you soooo much!

Amber: Thank you!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do claim I don't own InuYasha!

* * *

_**Recap:**_

"You what!? Can you sense any now?"

"Yeah, only two and they're right next to each other, so I assume they belong to Kouga."

"Oh." He looked at the ground beneath his feet and sat down on the branch. She sat down next to him. "You said earlier, You couldn't believe how hard it must have been on me. Is it hard on you? It wasn't for me because I was born like this, but you were human one second, and a hanyou the next. I'm really sorry…" he never took his eyes off the ground.

_**End Recap**_

**Chapter 12: Totosai and the Shinsaiga**

(A/N: Shin means heart, spirit, or mind. Tetsu means earth, and Ten means heaven. Watch "InuYasha Movie 3: Swords of an Honorable Ruler" and you'll get why they are named like this)

"Don't be sorry! Why do you keep apologizing? This way I can stay here longer!" He didn't answer. "Hello?"

"I hurt you…"

"Yeah, so? I'm fine now. You're really not acting like the InuYasha I've known."

"We should probably go back to the hut. We have along journey tomorrow." With that, InuYasha jumped from the tree and started towards the hut.

"InuYasha," Kagome called, jumping down from the tree. He turned around. "Don't kick yourself. It wasn't your fault. It was Naraku."

"Sure," he turned around and continued to walk, Kagome close behind him.

-------------

"How exactly does Totosai make swords?" Miroku asked. The group had left Kaede's hut, and journeyed to find Totosai.

"First, he pulls your fangs out, then I have no clue how he makes them." InuYasha said. Kagome gasped and placed her hand on her cheek. InuYasha saw this. "No, Not all of them! Just one or two…it doesn't even hurt that much!" he looked away. '_Yeah, hut that much! It hurts like hell!' _

"I heard that! Sit boy!" InuYasha was pulled into the ground.

"What was that for?! I didn't even say anything!" He pulled himself up off the ground. The group continued to walk ahead.

"Hello! I'm talking to you!" she tapped her head, not even turning around to look at him. An he knew exactly what she meant. She could read minds. '_How could I have been so stupid?' _He asked himself as he caught up to the group.

"Easy, you're naturally like that." Kagome answered again.

"Ever get the feeling you're missing something?" Miroku asked Sango.

"Yup, but only when I feel it would be nice to know…"

The group walked on for a few more minutes. They came to a large skeleton and InuYasha walked to the front of the group. InuYasha. "Totosai, you there?!" he yelled into the cave. "Hello?!"

"What? Who's there?!" The old sword smith walked out of his home and up to the group. "Oh, Master InuYasha! Is something wrong with the Tetsusaiga?"

"Ah, Master InuYasha!" Everyone turned to see Myoga

"So this is where you've been hiding!" Everyone crowded around the small flea. Kagome hid slightly behind InuYasha.

"I don't hide!" he said defensively. "Anyways, what brings you here, Master InuYasha?" InuYasha looked around for Kagome.

"Behind you," Sango tipped off.

"Oh," he turned around and steered her into sight by her shoulders. She started blushing like mad when Myoga and Totosai gasped. "We need some help."

"Wh-what happened to her?!" Myoga and Totosai were speechless as InuYasha explained what had happened in the past few days.

"So we came here to find out if we need to worry about her demon blood or not. If we do, what do we do about it?" Miroku asked them.

"hmmm…" Myoga thought hard. "It's possible that the poison negates the effects."

"Yes, but it's also possible that it doesn't, or worse. There is a chance that it could accelerate the effects." Totosai added.

"What do you mean by that?!" InuYasha became alarmed. Kagome was shocked. _'Does he really care about me? Or is something else?' _

"I mean that she could be near impossible to control. How do you guys keep InuYasha under control when he DOES go demon?" Myoga asked.

"I tell him to sit." Kagome piped in.

"Ah, the enchanted beads. Where did you get them from, Master InuYasha?" Totosai was seeming to be smarter than he let on usually.

"Kikyou made them-" Kagome cut him off.

"Kaede put them on."

"Get a set of enchanted beads from her. That should help if things get out of hand." Myoga said.

"Meanwhile, Open your mouth wide for me Kagome." Totosai said, coming closer. He whipped his hands up and ripped out her two fangs. She screamed really loud.

"INUYASHA! SIT!" Kagome screamed, rubbing her jaw. They all watched as InuYasha ate dirt.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME IT HURT THAT MUCH!" She felt a pinch behind her brown eyes and fought the urge to cry.

"Don't worry, the teeth will grow back in, in half a day." Totosai said, walking into the cave.

The group sat and talked while Totosai did something to Kagome's fangs.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"Making a sword. It's called 'Shinsaiga'. InuYasha's sword is the sword of Earth. Sesshoumaru's sword is the sword of heaven. Zounga is the sword of Hell. Yours is the sword of Hearts, Minds, and Spirits." Totosai said.

"Oh…" Kagome had no idea what to say next.

* * *

Kim: I may have 3 classes next year with my little sis...-groan-

Amber: At least i may have 4 classes with you! I LOVE FALLBACK DAY!


	13. No Title II

Kim: I'm getting crunchatized by my reeses puffs!

Amber: Someone asked if me and Kim are sisters, the answer is no. We're best friends though. Since we were 3. That's like, 12 years! Holy crap! How could I put up with you that long?

Kim: -stops bashing head against the wall screaming "CRUNCHATIZE ME PUFFS"!- Me no no!

* * *

Disclaimer: CRUNCHATIZE ME CAP'N! (me no claim)

* * *

_**Recap:**_

The group sat and talked while Totosai did something to Kagome's fangs.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"Making a sword. It's called 'Shinsaiga'. InuYasha's sword is the sword of Earth. Sesshoumaru's sword is the sword of heaven. Zounga is the sword of Hell. Yours is the sword of Hearts, Minds, and Spirits." Totosai said.

"Oh…" Kagome had no idea what to say next.

_**End Recap**_

Chapter 13:

"Done!" Totosai held up the newly made sword.

"Neat!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Now it just needs a sheath!" Miroku stated.

"No, I have an extra" he walked over to a far wall and picked one up. "I had always kept a couple extras in case InuYasha broke his. Here," InuYasha glared at Totosai as Kagome took the sheathed sword from him.

She pulled it half way out of the sheath and smiled. "Thank you!" After a short conversation about Shinsaiga's abilities, then left. No one spoke for a few minutes. Shippo was the first to break the silence.

"Where are we going now?" he asked from his perch on Kagome's shoulder.

"Well," Kagome looked at her feet. "I need to go and talk to my family."

'_I don't want her to go…but they have a right to know what's happened…'_ InuYasha thought.

"You never want me to go, and they do have a right to know." Kagome read his mind and answered.

"That's going to get annoying." Miroku and Sango mumbled.

Everyone was quiet until they reached the well. Kagome stopped walking with her eyes open wide.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked. She started shaking and dropped to her knees.

InuYasha walked over to her and squatted down in front of her face. "What do I tell her?" Kagome asked. She was scared.

"Suck it up. You can't change back now. So your family's just going to have to deal with it." He got up and turned around with his arms crossed.

"InuYasha!" Sango yelled. "You don't have to be so mean!"

Kagome took a deep breath and then let it out. "He's right. You coming, InuYasha?" He nodded. Kagome stood up and turned toward the well. She ran and jumped down the well.

"We'll be back soon, I hope." InuYasha said and jumped down the well. The blue light surrounded him as he traveled through time to the future. When his feet hit the ground, something didn't feel right. He looked around and saw something on the ground. He rolled it over to see that it was Kagome.

"Kagome?!" He carefully put her onto his back and jumped out of the well. He ran towards her house.

"Hey InuYasha!" Sota yelled, opening the door for the hanyou to get by. He pushed past him and laid Kagome on the couch. "Kagome! What happened to her?"

"I don't know," he inspected the female hanyou. "When I went through the well she was laying on the ground."

"What about the ears?" Sota inspected his sisters ears.

"Long story short, I was poisoned and spellbound to Naraku, and I bit her." InuYasha pointed to the ears. "That's the result. She's half demon now. There's nothing we can do about it right now."

"Okay, I'll go get my mom." Sota was about to run out the door when she saw her standing in the doorway with a fearful face.

* * *

Kim: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Me and my friend Alyssa had to rewrite Romeo and Juliet's balcony scene into another genre. We chose Tarzan/Prehistoric. So we had to write a new script and act it out. I was Juliet…lol

Amber: It was FUNNY! When they had to explain what they did, Kim was all "The line where Juliet said 'Ay, me', we just chucked it out the window" and she made wide arm gestures. They replaced that line for "Ugg" lmao

Kim: Because of the arm gestures, I know have sprained my elbow slightly and have to where a sling for a week!

Amber: 4 reviews please!


	14. I Forgot What I Remembered

Kim: Yuppers. I decided to continue. I won't update a lot though. It'll be around every other week or less. So I'll update AT LEAST 2 times a month.

Amber: 10 grade is gunna suck.

Kim: Yes. Yes it will. Unless I get into the Creative Writing class.

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha….

-x-x-x-x-

_Last Time…_

"Okay, I'll go get my mom." Sota was about to run out the door when she saw her standing in the doorway with a fearful face.

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 14: I Forgot What I Remembered

"Mom! Kagome needs help!" Souta cried. Her mom snapped out of what ever daze she was in and ran over to her daughter.

"Her breathing is shallow." She checked Kagome's pulse. "Pulse is a little weak, but there. Souta, call an ambulance. InuYasha," She looked up at the anxious, silvered hair hanyou and smiled a little despite the circumstances. "Just sit tight." She ran into another room of the house and got her medical kit. (A/n: Yes. She's a doctor. Hey, It works.) She proceeded to examine Kagome. "I _think_ it's a coma, but I can't be sure."

"What's that?" InuYasha asked. Souta came back into the room.

"The ambulance is here. It's out front."

"That was quick," Kagome's mother mumbled. As the medical workers entered the house, Sota directed them to Kagome. They where preparing to put her onto a stretcher. InuYasha growled softly, which grew louder as they stared at Kagome's ears. One of the men touched one gently, and it twitched.

"It's…a…birth defect. Just ignore them, please." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Oh," Was all they said. They proceeded to put Kagome in the ambulance. When they arrived at the hospital, InuYasha, Sota, and Sota followed as they put Kagome into a hospital room. They waited for what seemed like hours for the doctor to come in. InuYasha sat in the far corner on the floor, his Tetsusaiga in his lap. He was looking at Kagome with sad eyes.

"Don't feel bad InuYasha. It's not your fault. Besides," She smiled. "The ears look cute." InuYasha felt a little better. But not much. Kagome stirred, attracting everyone's attention. They looked on as her eyes slowly opened.

-x-x-x-x-

When the doctor came in shortly after, he checked her out. Kagome hadn't said a thing. She was too scared. '_What am I doing here?' _Then her eye's fell on InuYasha. "Who is that?" She mumbled, mainly to herself. Everyone stared at her in shock, except of course, the doctor who had no idea why these people where so surprised. Then it dawned on him (a little late XD)

"What is the last thing you remember doing?" He asked her, holding a clipboard.

"Easy. I was looking for Buyo in the family shrine!" Her mother furrowed her brow and crossed her arms.

"But, that happened quite a few months back!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed.

"What? Then what have I been doing all this time?"

"You've been with me in the Feudal Era," InuYasha mumbled inhumanly low.

"I've been where?" Kagome's ears twitched. She reached up and lightly touched the black ears that stood up on her head. InuYasha watched as her eye's glazed over. Her hand dropped from her head.

"She's starting to remember already. She'll get her memory back bit by bit, if she encounters something that reminds her of that person or place, or she could get all back at once." The doctor explained. "We're going to monitor her overnight. So you guys will need to leave when visiting hours are over." They nodded. The doctor left the room and everyone turned their attention to Kagome.

"What can you remember now, hun?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Miroku and Sango. There are a few others, but I can't see them." InuYasha sighed.

"Well, we should go." They said their goodbyes and left. Kagome lay back down on the soft bed with an aggravated sigh.

'_That boy. What was his name? I don't think anyone said it…Inu…Ya…sha?' _A part of her cried out for him, but she wasn't sure where this voice was coming from. Her thoughts drifted and she fell asleep easily.

-x-x-x-x-

Kim: I hate my dentist…I swear he has "666" carved into the back of his skul…

Amber: What did he do now?

Kim: While filling in my 3 cavities (If you looked at other chapters, I was always eating cereal…), he made me open my mouth wider than it will go and bruised the bone.. My mouth doesn't open wide. Hold your hand out in front of you with the fingers spread apart as if you where admiring a new manicure. Now close the space between your pointer finger and your middle finger. The width of those two fingers combined is how wide my mouth opens. That's it. Then I get sharp pains in my jaw.


	15. Everything Back But You

Kim: You will be happy to learn that I've decided to finish this fanfic BEFORE I post another single chapter of my other fics. That way I'll post a chapter most likely every other day.

Amber: Gosh…four days till school starts…

Kim: I got into that Creative writing class! But my little sister got into the same exact class…And she's also in my Honors Algebra II class…man. My wallet is going to go empty…

Amber: Why?

Kim: My sister will tell on me when I fail…I need to bribe her….

-x-x-x-x-

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha**

-x-x-x-x-

_Last Time…_

"What can you remember now, hun?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Miroku and Sango. There are a few others, but I can't see them." InuYasha sighed.

"Well, we should go." They said their goodbyes and left. Kagome lay back down on the soft bed with an aggravated sigh.

'_That boy. What was his name? I don't think anyone said it…Inu…Ya…sha?' _A part of her cried out for him, but she wasn't sure where this voice was coming from. Her thoughts drifted and she fell asleep easily.

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 15: Everything Back But You

"What are you going to do now?" Sota asked InuYasha.

"I need to go back," He said, turning and running full speed towards the well. He was surrounded by the familiar blue light and made sure his face showed no emotion. When he landed at the bottom of the well, he took a deep breath and jumped up to the top of the well. On the long walk to Kaede's hut, InuYasha stopped in front of the sacred tree and looked up, staring at the green, leafy branches.

"InuYasha, you're back!" Shippo yelled, running towards him. His glance shifted slowly from the tree to meet Shippo. "Where's Kagome?" he asked, looking around. There was no sign of the black haired girl anywhere.

"Welcome back, InuYasha," Sango greeted, walking up behind Shippo. Miroku followed almost obediently. InuYasha avoided their eyes and started at a leaf on the ground, trying to find the right words that would explain what had happened to Kagome.

"Did you guys get in another fight?!" Sango yelled.

"No," he replied softly, still avoiding their gazes. "When we went through the well she was on the ground unconscious." His attempt to lose all emotion in his face failed and he looked sad and angry.

"Anything else?" Sango asked suspiciously. "Is Kagome okay?"

"She doesn't remember Shippo, Kirara, or anyone else. She remembers you and Miroku and her family." He hid his eyes in his bangs and began to jump up into the tree. When he got to the branch he and Kagome had been on a few nights earlier, he stopped and sat down.

"Does that mean she doesn't remember him either?" Shippo asked in a whisper.

"InuYasha! Please come down!" Sango called up the tree.

No answer.

"Will you at least tell us when you're going back?" Miroku called this time.

"Morning."

-x-x-x-x-

The sun was completely up now and InuYasha made his way to the well. He had stayed awake all night.

When InuYasha jumped out of the well, he saw Kagome sitting on the steps. She was looking at him and the well. He froze.

'_Does she remember…?'_

"Not entirely. I've gotten back almost all my memories from the feudal era. I've gotten everything back but you." She stood up with an apologetic look on her face. "If it's okay, I'd like to come back and continue to look for the jewel shards." InuYasha nodded. He watched as she grabbed her book bag and walk past him to the well. "You coming?"

"Yeah," He turned around and jumped down the well with her. They were quickly surrounded by the blue aura and InuYasha glanced at Kagome.

'_I wonder if she'll ever remember…'_ Kagome's gaze stayed forward. '_Maybe she isn't reading my thoughts right now. Well, we can't sit around and wait for her to remember. We have to find the jewel shards.'_

Little did he know, though, that she was reading his every thought. When they landed back in the feudal era, InuYasha grabbed her out of habit and jumped out. He let go of her and she blushed lightly.

-x-x-x-x-

Kim: I love the title. It's the name of a song by Avril Lavigne :D.

Amber: telebision taste FUNNY…

Kim: dot dot dot

Amber: Please review!


	16. The Kiss

Kim: I'm trying to write this one quick so that minipower can review. I didn't know I had written a message and posted it. So I'll write another chapter!!

Amber: We would really like to thank minipower for being extremely supportive of this fanfiction.

-x-x-x-x-

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha**

-x-x-x-x-

_Last Time…_

'_I wonder if she'll ever remember…'_ Kagome's gaze stayed forward. '_Maybe she isn't reading my thoughts right now. Well, we can't sit around and wait for her to remember. We have to find the jewel shards.'_

Little did he know, though, that she was reading his every thought. When they landed back in the feudal era, InuYasha grabbed her out of habit and jumped out. He let go of her and she blushed lightly.

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 16: The Kiss

"Kagome!" Shippo jumped up into her arms without hesitation. "We missed you! Oh…" he paused. "Do you remember me now?" She smiled and nodded once.

"Are you feeling better?" Miroku asked out of concern. "What do you remember?" They all watched as InuYasha strode towards Kaede's hut. When she was sure he was out of earshot, Kagome answered.

"I remember my family, you guys, and Naraku."

"So you don't remember Kagura? Or Kanna?" Shippo asked, still whispering. "Or even Kouga?"

"Or the friends in your own time?" Sango added. Kagome shook her head silently.

"It may be better this way. I mean, not knowing your friends." Sango said.

"That's what my mom had been saying. But I wish I could remember him," Kagome said, looking in the direction InuYasha had gone.

The next day was quiet. They had all decided to check the other side of a mountain for Naraku. InuYasha stayed in front of the group. Kagome decided to "turn off" her mind reading abilities to give him some private time to think.

Miroku and Sango exchanged glances.

"Does either of you guys smell Naraku?" Sango asked, causing Kagome and InuYasha to both sniff the air yet again.

"Oh great, just what we needed!" InuYasha growled, looking back in the direction they had come.

"Who is that?" Kagome asked. They all watched as a familiar tornado approached them.

"What do you want?" InuYasha snapped at the wolf demon standing in front of him.

"Why did Kagome's scent change?! What did you do to her, Mutt Face?!"

"That's none of your business! You damn wolf!"

"Yes it is!" He pushed InuYasha out of his way and stared on to the back of the group at the hanyou girl. He gasped and took a step towards her. Kagome looked at Kouga; confused. "What did the dog do to you?!" InuYasha started to growl. "He's always hurting you!"

"Wh-who are you?" Kagome was getting frightened. This guy emerged from a tornado and started insulting InuYasha.

"WHAT?! You don't know me? Yes you do!"

"She lost her memory, Kouga," Shippo said before he could lash out at anyone. Kouga thought this over for a second. He walked toward her. She tried to back up, but Kouga gripped her shoulders.

"Let GO of her!!" InuYasha yelled as he laid his hand on the hilt of his sword. Kouga ignored him and leaned in.

He pressed his lips against hers. Everyone gasped. Miroku covered Shippo's eyes, while Sango covered her own. InuYasha stared on in disbelief.

'_Is this how she feels when she sees me with Kikyou?'_ Kagome's eyes got big and she smacked Kouga in the face with as much force as she could put into it. It was obviously enough, since she sent him flying into a tree only a few feet away from them. _'No…she probably feels worse…'_

"What where you thinking?! I don't even know you!!" Kagome yelled as he stood up.

"I have to go," Kouga declared. He suddenly turned to InuYasha. "Have her back to normal by the next time I see you, got it?!" He ran off before InuYasha could say anything.

"Come on we need to go," InuYasha said flatly and turned his back to Kagome, who was rubbing her temples with both hands.

"You okay, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"That sure worked.."

"What? You remember him now?" Miroku asked and Kagome nodded. They walked in silence until they came to a village. Miroku performed another fake exorcism.

"I'm going to sleep outside," InuYasha called, already walking away from the house they had been staying in. His body pulsated as he walked and he turned human. "Dammit." He mumbled, looking at his hands, then the star filled, moonless sky. He walked up to a tree that sat on the top of a hill and sat down at the base. He crossed his arms and sighed, looking down at his lap. "Can't I get a little time alone?"

-x-x-x-x-

Kim: CLIFFY!

Amber: Is anyone ther with him? Or is he dreaming? Is he already asleep, and this is just a dream already?

Kim: Review please!!

-x-x-x-x-

NOTE: I'd LOVE to thank the anonymous reviewer of chapter 1 that I got a few days back. They wrote:

personally, I dont find this very enjoyable. It is very illiterate, the chapters are way to short, and the charecters dont act very much like they really would.

Well, here's my reply: Don't find it enjoyable? Don't read it. Illiterate? I mean, I know I can make grammar mistakes; I'm not perfect, but really! Illiterate? It's not like its chat speak…The chapters were short because I updated a lot. And they are going to continue to be this short because That's all I can handle at one time. I'm trying to update my stories once a day again. So this one will be updated a minimum of once a day. And about the characters not acting correctly: I apologize. NO ONE can make them act like they would. NO ONE here is the original author. So you won't find a story where they act EXACTLY like they would. Any are you really that scared that you have to be an anonymous reviewer? Aren't you brave enough to use your penname?


	17. The Return Of Two Men

Kim: I'd really like to thank ever single person who reviewed or PMed me stating that they'd be mad if I quit writing this fic. Thanks!

Amber: COOKIES FOR ALL! PLEASE! If you like the story, review!!

-x-x-x-x-

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha**

-x-x-x-x-

_Last Time…_

"I'm going to sleep outside," InuYasha called, already walking away from the house they had been staying in. His body pulsated as he walked and he turned human. "Dammit." He mumbled, looking at his hands, then the star filled, moonless sky. He walked up to a tree that sat on the top of a hill and sat down at the base. He crossed his arms and sighed, looking down at his lap. "Can't I get a little time alone?"

-x-x-x-x-

WARNING:: Fluffy beginning. Up to you to decide whether it's cheese fluff or not ;D

Chapter 17: The Return of Two Men

"Don't worry. I'm not going to read your mind." She jumped down from the tree and blinked at him. "Y-you're human!" InuYasha stared at her.

'_She doesn't remember me, so that means she doesn't remember how she even got her demonic powers…'_ InuYasha sighed and Kagome took a seat on the roots next to him.

"Y'know. I've given you all day to think. I've been thinking all day, too," She paused and looked at the moonless sky. "You say I know you, but for me, the first time I ever saw you, was that day at the hospital," He glance switched to InuYasha. "I really wish I could remember," she looked at her hands. "It's frustrating."

"I want to be alone," InuYasha said, as if he had never heard her say anything. She looked shocked, then looked away from him.

"You're impossible," She growled. InuYasha sighed as Kagome teared up. "Why have you been so angry lately? Shippo tells me that you never used to be angry all the time like this," She nearly whispered; it was quieter.

As he went back to try and remember if what she was saying was true; if he really had been angry all the time, one memory of the previous day hit him and he got a crazy idea.

He turned toward her, and she looked at him, still waiting for an answer. He quickly leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, catching her by surprise. He pulled back as quickly as he had gone in. Kagome blushed furiously, but not half as much as InuYasha. They both stood up and InuYasha was about to head back to the place they where staying, when Kagome said the one word he hadn't heard in a while.

"InuYasha, SIT!" Her words echoed in the back of his mind as his face was quickly met with an old friend; the dirt.

"What the hell was that for?!" He yelled, sitting up slightly. He saw her smile and sat up, crossing his legs and arms.

"You should come inside, it'll get cold." InuYasha grunted and looked away.

"I'm not pathetic. A little cold won't kill me." Kagome frowned, but gave up, and headed back.

She stopped half way back and sniffed the air. "A jewel shard? No, a lot of them." She sniffed the air again and looked around. She curled her nose up at the strong scent. "Is that Naraku?" She tried to sense which direction it was headed. She found out and ran as fast as she could to the destination she knew it would be going to.

"INUYASHA!!"

InuYasha's ears picked up the faint sound of Kagome screaming his name. He turned around to see her running full speed towards him. She slowed and stopped directly in front of him, panting lightly. "You have to get back to the village now!" She pressed.

"Why?" He stood up, alarmed.

"Naraku's coming for you!"

"I'll fight him!" He put a hand on the hilt of his sword. Kagome reached over and held a clump of his hair in his face. "And? I'll still kick Naraku's ass!" Kagome growled, something that surprised InuYasha, though he didn't show it. It was slightly out of character for her.

"So stubborn!" She grabbed a chunk of hair that hung over his right shoulder and began to drag him back. She pulled the door open and just about threw InuYasha into the room. He turned and looked at Kagome, who was pointing at his face now. "STAY!" She shut the door and turned on her heal., putting a hand on the hilt of her own sword. "Come out Naraku. I know you're there!"

-x-x-x-x-

Kim: I better get reviews for this chapter! I put fluff in it and everything!!

Amber: Yummm…fluff…


	18. Attack on South Head Quarters

Kim: Whooo, 15 of 38 hand written pages have been typed and posted. I'm writing this really late, so my friend Amber will not be able to answer. It's pretty funny. The days I stay up till 4 in the morning typing this stuff up, is the day I constantly get reviews and stuff. I've gotten 22 e-mails from fanfiction so far!

-x-x-x-x-

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha**

-x-x-x-x-

_Last Time…_

"Naraku's coming for you!"

"I'll fight him!" He put a hand on the hilt of his sword. Kagome reached over and held a clump of his hair in his face. "And? I'll still kick Naraku's ass!" Kagome growled; something that surprised InuYasha, though he didn't show it. It was slightly out of character for her.

"So stubborn!" She grabbed a chunk of hair that hung over his right shoulder and began to drag him back. She pulled the door open and just about threw InuYasha into the room. He turned and looked at Kagome, who was pointing at his face now. "STAY!" She shut the door and turned on her heal, putting a hand on the hilt of her own sword. "Come out Naraku. I know you're there!"

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 18: Attack on South Head Quarters

Kagome heard the door open and shut and turned to see Miroku coming out.

"Is there a problem Kagome?" He asked. Kagome looked over her shoulder and sniffed the air.

"Naraku's coming. I can smell him."

"That's right. Naraku knows when InuYasha is at his weakest," He said, holding a hand to his chin. "Now would be an excellent time for you to test the Shinsaiga." Kagome nodded in agreement. "I'll go get Sango."

Miroku emerged seconds later with Sango by his side. Before the door shut, InuYasha stepped out. "Kagome, don't die." Kagome nodded and InuYasha shut the door.

"Ready?" Kagome asked as she unsheathed her sword. "Oh no. I should have practiced how to use this before tonight!" She freaked out.

"Well, now's the time!" Sango looked around. "Where is he?" Kagome sniffed the air, and Miroku and Sango followed her sudden glare at the roof.

Naraku stood on top of the roof watching them with a small smirk across his face, a few Saimyosho surrounding him.

A/N: That you to the person who corrected my spelling of that word!

"Naraku!" Kagome hissed, holding her sword out in front of her.

"Ah, so it IS true. The little priestess is now a half-demon. Interesting…" Naraku looked at the sky. "No moon tonight. That means InuYasha is a human, correct?"

"You won't lay a finger on him!" Sango yelled, throwing her weapon at him. While Miroku and Sango fought Naraku, Kagome tried to figure out how to use the Shinsaiga. It, just like InuYasha's Tetsusaiga, was abut as useful as a twig when it wasn't transformed.

"How in the world does InuYasha get his sword to transform?!" She swung it around, but still no good. She looked up to see Sango, Miroku, and Kilala being swatted out of the ground, and onto the ground. Naraku, who had been forced away from the house and into a nearby tree, made a dive for the house. "INUYASHA!!" She ran full speed at Naraku, her Shinsaiga transforming behind her.

"Look!" Miroku said. Sango stood up and they watched Kagome run at Naraku.

"She got it to transform! It looks a lot like the Tetsusaiga!" Sango commented.

Kagome pulled back the sword, and swung it horizontally through Naraku, cutting him in half. The sword easily cut through him, but she then went crashing through the roof. Naraku chuckled darkly as his remains disappeared.

"Kagome!" Miroku and Sango ran into the house.

"Kagome, you okay?!" InuYasha asked, kneeling on the floor next to her. She sat up and rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah."

"That was close. If it weren't for Kagome Naraku would've gotten to InuYasha for sure," Miroku commented; Sango nodded.

"Hey," Sango looked around. "Where's Shippo?"

InuYasha looked toward the far corner. "He got some crazy idea and has been over there working on ever since."

"Look!" Shippo ran over to the group "Watch carefully." He held up a rock. Tied onto the rock was a small sheet of paper with writing on it that no one could recognize.

He held it in both hands, and was suddenly a mirror image of Sango.

"Wow, what is that thing, Shippo?" Miroku asked, amused. (A/N: Yes, like that perverts XD)

"It's just an illusion. I made it for Kagome so she could go see her family once in a while, but after a while, it fizzles out."

"Let me see," Miroku and Shippo worked on it until they got it stabilized, and made two; one for Kagome, and one for InuYasha.

After that night, the group didn't have any more Encounters with Naraku. He never found out when Kagome's period of vulnerability was, and she slowly learned to master her sword. Months flew by faster than anyone could count, and Kagome barely got any memories back. Due to small encounters with Kagura and Kanna, she recaptured her memories of them, as well as Ginta and Hakkaku from Kouga's tribe. Also during that time, InuYasha grew up a little bit. Kikyou had remained away for some unknown reason. And most importantly, the one thing that was about to change their lives, Kagome was pregnant.

-x-x-x-x-

Kim: Okay. It's still early. Cliffy XD I'm evil. Anyways. Yeah. I don't write lemons, so I skipped a few months. I wouldn't have put much fluff in anyways. I may make a few one shots when the serious ends about some fluff in that time. But, bear with me please. All reviews appreciated!

BTW: I got the name of this chapter from one of the episodes of Full Metal Alchemist. I couldn't think of a title. And I'm not sure if I mentioned where I got the title "Everything Back But You", but it's the title of an Avril Lavigne song.


	19. Return of Her King

Kim: Okily dokily. Amber has "gone away" for the extended weekend. I have family coming down, so I MAY not be able to update much. (School started so I haven't been able to type up much). Yeah. I'm taking Latin II, English 10, Drama I, and Algebra II. Totally easy so far. Anyways…read and review please!!

-x-x-x-x-

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha**

-x-x-x-x-

_Last Time…_

After that night, the group didn't have any more Encounters with Naraku. He never found out when Kagome's period of vulnerability was, and she slowly learned to master her sword. Months flew by faster than anyone could count, and Kagome barely got any memories back. Due to small encounters with Kagura and Kanna, she recaptured her memories of them, as well as Ginta and Hakkaku from Kouga's tribe. Also during that time, InuYasha grew up a little bit. Kikyou had remained away for some unknown reason. And most importantly, the one thing that was about to change their lives, Kagome was pregnant.

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 19: Return of Her King

"I need to go back to my own time," Kagome stated, picking up her book bag. Her mother had already been informed and had already been making preparations. She was only a few months pregnant, but decided it was better to go back now instead of later incase the baby came early.

InuYasha pulled her into a hug. "I'll come back for you when we kill Naraku," He whispered in her ear. "Don't come back until I come to get you." Kagome nodded once.

InuYasha helped Kagome down the well, fully aware that her mother was waiting for her on the other side.

"Welcome home," Mrs. Higurashi greeted Kagome, pulling her out of the well. Months later, Kagome safely delivered a healthy baby girl.

-x-x-x-x-

Kagome sat at the kitchen table, quietly sipping her not-so-warm-anymore tea with her mother. She sat uncomfortably during this awkward silence, shifting uneasily in her chair.

"Maybe he won't come," Mrs. Higurashi said finally, breaking the silence. A side of Kagome believed her words, but a smaller part still believed that one day, just maybe, he'd come get her. "It's been nearly four years!"

"He'll come," Kagome hissed, clenching her fist around her glass until the cup shattered, sending shards in every direction. She sighed, getting up to grab a dish rag while her mother began to place the broken shards in a small pile on the table. Kagome's mom suddenly smiled.

"I'm going to go get something to put the pieces in, I'll be back in a minute or two," Kagome watched as she scurried off out of the kitchen. Looking back down at the puddle of tea, she gasped when she noticed that the green-black tea was now a crimson red. She lifted up the hand that had broken the cup and examined it carefully. She had a few deep gashes where the shards had cut her. She sighed and stood up.

That smell…

Looking up slowly, Kagome's eyes slowly focused on the one thing she had been, almost literally, dying to see for the last four years of her existence.

"I can't leave you alone very long, can I? How'd you hurt yourself this time?" InuYasha asked her, grabbing her wrist. He took the dish rag and ripped a long shred off it, wrapping it gently around Kagome's hand.

"InuYasha…" She whispered. He looked up at her, surprised, when she called his name. He smiled. Kagome immediately broke down; crying into his chest as she wrapped her arms around him. She didn't notice InuYasha wince as she did so, but he still hugged back. "InuYasha! I thought you where dead!" She said in between sobs.

"I'm fine. Naraku is gone, as far as we know. There's absolutely no trace of him left. Not as if he went into hiding, but I killed him." InuYasha said smugly.

Kagome smiled. She could finally go back to her friends in the feudal era. Finally, after four long years. Kagome grabbed InuYasha's hand and pulled him up to her room, where the sleeping infant lie on Kagome's bed.

-x-x-x-x-

Kim: 'Kay. How do you think InuYasha will react to the baby? And so far, I have the baby's name, but if you want, submit a name. If I like it better than what I have, I'll change it. Please Review!!

ALSO: I tried to make rice balls (the Japanese name keeps slipping my mind) and failed miserably, but most likely because it was brown rice, not white. If you have any suggestions on ways to easily make rice balls, please tell me! THANK YAS!


	20. Returning Point

Kim: Wow, it's been about 24 days since I updated last! Sorry. Y'know, school (I got two As and two Cs so far!! WHOOT!) and I have dance lessons 6 hours a week. (Our production is (gag me) High School Musical. Ugh. No offense, but I do not think a bunch of HIGH SCHOOLERS want to do those cheesy dance steps…)

Amber: (Yes, I am back!) I'm SO going to tape that!

Kim: You're not going…I'll make sure of it (crosses arms behind back and surreptitiously kicks chainsaw under bed)

-x-x-x-x-

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha**

-x-x-x-x-

_Last Time…_

"I'm fine. Naraku is gone, as far as we know. There's absolutely no trace of him left. Not as if he went into hiding, but I killed him." InuYasha said smugly.

Kagome smiled. She could finally go back to her friends in the feudal era. Finally, after four long years. Kagome grabbed InuYasha's hand and pulled him up to her room, where the sleeping infant lie on Kagome's bed.

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 20: Returning Point

"This is Hikari, your daughter," Kagome introduced, swiftly lifting the toddler up and sitting Hikari on her hip.

"Hikari," he said in a whisper, then his voice returned to a normal speaking level. "That's the name I was thinking of."

"I know," She smiled. The baby in her arms stirred. She had been sleeping, and Hikari's cheek rested on Kagome's shoulder, her eyes still shut. "How are Miroku and Sango doing?"

"Miroku went to his father's grave, and Sango returned to her village. They should be back tomorrow.

"How's Kohaku? And Kouga? Oh, and Shippo?"

InuYasha looked saddened. "Kohaku is dead. Of course, Naraku removed the shard and it killed him. Sango accepted that there was no way to save him and she knew his death was inevitable, but she was still upset about it."

"And the jewel?" She asked, forgetting about Kouga and Shippo. She'd see them soon enough.

He averted his eyes. "I…I don't know," _'It's lost…'_ Kagome read his passing thoughts to confirm it.

"Your rock still works?" He asked her. He had broken his a year or so ago.

"Yeah."

That reminded him, "When is Hikari's period of vulnerability?"

"Same as mine, tonight."

"It's getting dark," Kagome headed towards the well and InuYasha followed. As soon as the crossed over, they headed for Kaede's hut. "How's Shippo?"

"Tall. Geez, he grew at least 3 feet in the last four years." He sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He looked at the sleeping infant as the hut came into view. "Stay here. If we get any closer, Shippo will come running out, screaming, and wake Hikari up." She nodded in agreement and watched as InuYasha walked into the hut He returned with a kid about four feet tall and an old lady Kagome knew as Kaede.

"Hello Kagome, I'm glad ye are well." Shippo just grinned widely and hugged Kagome with an awkward one-armed hug.

----------

Miroku and Sango walked into the hut early the next morning. The sun wasn't up yet, so everyone was sleeping.

"Look!" Sango pointed silently to the corner. InuYasha was asleep, cross-legged, with a baby in his arms. Kagome was asleep, leaning on his shoulder. "He must have gone and gotten her right away.

Kagome's eyes slowly opened and she looked down at Hikari, not noticing Miroku or Sango standing there. She moved the arm that InuYasha had wrapped around her and stood up, taking Hikari with her. She walked quietly towards the door and nearly ran into Miroku. She smiled and motioned for them to follow her.

She led the way to the Sacred tree and stood underneath it, glancing at the light that was appearing over the horizon.

Kagome and Hikari both pulsated. No changes appeared on Kagome, because of the invention Shippo had made, but Hikari's eyes popped open in time to see the chocolate colored orbs turn into a light honey-caramel color. Her dark silver hair blackened into charcoal.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at her two friends. "I missed you guys," She whispered.

-x-x-x-x-

Kim: Sorry, but that's all I have time for right now. It's been 24 days since I last updated XD.

Amber: Yeah, but We'll try to update after school today.

Kim: I have dance…with the Psycho lady! Aw man! Yeah! Our lyrical dance is going to be cool if they choose my song! We got to decide what song we wanted to do (there are only six of us) and four of us want to do the song I submitted: 'Brothers' by Vic Mignogna. If you've seen FullMetal Alchemist, you know what I'm talking about! Edward Elric can sing! Type in 'Brother by Vic' into a youtube search engine to hear the song if you watch FMA, but aren't familiar with the song.

Amber: …Long winded…Review please!


	21. Reunited

Kim: Okay. So sorry I put this story on hold. To tell the truth, I got bored with it when I was wrapped up in Metafiction and then its sequel; Neofiction (If you read Twilight, PLEASE read those!). I'm still kinda bored with my other story "A New Life Elsewhere" so it'll be a little longer until I start writing that one again. Um…The other stories I have on hold will probably be finished when I finish writing Neofiction and the sequel to that one. I'm frustrated all over because no one is reading my book on FictionPress, so I'm a little sad over that, but I'm stuck so I decided to type this story up. It'll get easier as soon as I get past the stuff I've written down.

Amber: Yeah, many people actually thought I was Kim's BFF that lives near her. Nope. That's not me. I don't even go to the same school. I'm her cousin's ex-girlfriend. (Kim: XD) But we got close. She's older than I am. I just wanted to clear that up for some people.

-x-x-x-x-

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha**

-x-x-x-x-

_Last Time…_

Kagome and Hikari both pulsated. No changes appeared on Kagome, because of the invention Shippo had made, but Hikari's eyes popped open in time to see the chocolate colored orbs turn into a light honey-caramel color. Her dark silver hair blackened into charcoal.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at her two friends. "I missed you guys," She whispered.

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 21: Reunited

"We missed you, too, Kagome," they said in unison.

"Why did you take her out here in such a rush?" Sango asked, eyeing the small child.

"This my daughter, Hikari. Hikari usually wakes up when we change, but sitting under the sacred tree keeps her from crying."

"She's a half demon?" Miroku asked, sitting down on the ground next to her.

"Yes. It surprised me too. There was a 50 percent chance of her being a half demon, but only a 25 percent chance she'd be either a demon or human. However, unlike me, her hair color changes like InuYasha, but her eye color doesn't. She has InuYasha's hair, eye color, and stubborn personality, though she shares her human day with me."

"I am not stubborn…" InuYasha rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he walked toward them.

"Are to, and you know it!" Kagome argued. She stood up and put Hikari on the ground Hikari wrapped her arm around Kagome's right leg and stuck her thumb in her mouth. "Stop it, Peanut!" she took her daughter's thumb out of her mouth.

"Mommy…" Hikari responded in a warning tone and stuck her thumb back in her mouth.

"Hikari!" Kagome picked her back up and looked at InuYasha. "Will you watch her while I got get a few things from home?"

"Sure," Kagome handed Hikari over and proceeded down the well. When she climbed out of the well, she could hear her grandfather and Hojo talking. He never gave up. He came to see her nearly every week, but it had simmered down to a mere monthly visit as soon as he entered college.

She slipped out the door and ran to the house where her mother was in the kitchen.

"You knew he was there?" Kagome questioned, referring to when she smiled and left Kagome when she had broken the glass.

"Yes. Souta is upstairs packing things for you."

Kagome headed up the stairs taking them two at a time, eager to get back to the feudal era.

"I put a few of her favorite things in here," Souta held up her old school book bag. Kagome hugged him and took the bag.

"Thanks!" She called as she ran out of the house.

"Kagome!" her mother called. Kagome stopped. "Here, take these." She handed her a stack of lunches.

"Thanks mom!" When Kagome emerged from the well, she noticed InuYasha sitting with Hikari on his lap, playing in the dirt. "She sure has adapted to you fast." They both looked up.

"Mommy!" Hikari jumped up and ran to her.

"Look what Uncle Souta packed for you!" Kagome unzipped the bag and pulled out a stuffed bear. Hikari squealed and wrapped her arms around the toy. "Did she cause you any problems?" Kagome asked InuYasha as he walked up to her.

"Not really." He crossed his arms.

"Not really meaning she was. What did she do?"

"Can she read minds, too?" InuYasha looked at Hikari as she wandered beneath the tree, staring up at the lush greenness.

"Not that I know of."

"Have you ever talked about Kikyou in front of her?" This caught her attention and she looked at him through narrow eyes.

"No," she replied slowly. "Why?"

"She asked me who she was. I wasn't even thinking of her."

"You know, come to think of it, she did ask about her. A few months back. But I just ignored her. It never hit me that she shouldn't know that name…"

'So Hikari asked about Kikyou,' Kagome heard InuYasha thinking. 'I wonder…'

"She asked about you all the time." Kagome said before the thought became complete.

It took him off guard. "Really? Why?"

"Yeah." Kagome looked at Hikari who was talking to her bear. "What child _wouldn't_ ask about their parents? I mean, you must have asked your mother about your father at one point." InuYasha looked at her. "I made a small picture book to show her our journey together. From the time I came here for the first time, to the day I left four years ago."

"Really? Why'd you do that?" He raised an eyebrow.

"So she'd get to know her father," she mumbled, slightly embarrassed. "It's her favorite book."

"Hey! Kagome! InuYasha!" Shippo called, running up to them. They both turned to see that he looked slightly pained.

"What's wrong?" InuYasha asked, habitually placing a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Naraku has been killed, you know what that means, right?"

InuYasha and Kagome exchanged glances for a split second before Kagome took off running for the Sacred Tree. Kagome dove on top of Hikari just as a large demon dropped from the tree. (A/N: Really stupid, but that's what I wrote so I must have a reason…)

-x-x-x-x-

Kim: Okay. I'm bored. So I'm going to play a little game with the reviewers. This will tell me when to update. It's going to be easy (If you're smart). I'm going to give you a bit of song lyrics. When I get the right answer, I'll update.

Amber: Here are the lyrics—

"Thou shall not let witches live  
the fiction binds your mind and body"

Kim: Okay, GO!

Amber: I have one too! Figure this one out (It's just for fun, not for the next update thing)—

"I am your sugar  
I am your cream  
I am your anti-American dream"


	22. Wicked Witch of the West

Kim: Yay! Another chapter! I only have THREE MORE PAGES LEFT! YAY! I only have three hand written pages, but do not worry! The end of the three pages leaves the story at the beginning of the biggest part of the story, so this will be fun. I can not wait! Erg, must post more chapters!!

Amber: -.-;

-x-x-x-x-

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha**

-x-x-x-x-

_Last time…_

"Hey! Kagome! InuYasha!" Shippo called, running up to them. They both turned to see that he looked slightly pained.

"What's wrong?" InuYasha asked, habitually placing a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Naraku has been killed, you know what that means, right?"

InuYasha and Kagome exchanged glances for a split second before Kagome took off running for the Sacred Tree. Kagome dove on top of Hikari just as a large demon dropped from the tree. (A/N: Really stupid, but that's what I wrote so I must have a reason…)

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 22: Wicked Witch of the West

"Kagome! Hikari!" InuYasha screamed. He pulled out the Tetsusaiga and brought it across the demons back. Once it was dead, Kagome sat up and inspected Hikari. "You guys okay?" He asked anxiously as he kneeled down next to Kagome.

Hikari was shaking like a leaf and clung to Kagome's shirt. "Yeah, she's just scared."

Hikari stopped shaking and pulled back to glare at Kagome. "I was not scared, Mommy. I knowed daddy would save us!"

"What made you say that," Shippo asked with a smirk, crossing his arms.

"He did it in his book, the one mommy made me!" She exclaimed.

"Anyways, that's what I came to warn you about. Now that Naraku is gone, every demon knows about the jewel." (A/N: Do not ask me why neither InuYasha nor Kagome smelled/sensed that demon in the tree or whatever. I have no clue. I wrote this stuff nearly a year ago.)

"Yeah," Kagome turned and glared at InuYasha. "Every demon but this one." She crossed her arms. Hikari giggled.

"Now _daddy_ looks scared!"

"Yeah, he does," Shippo laughed. InuYasha knocked him in the head and sighed.

"After Naraku completed the jewel, I used the Shinsaiga and it vanished. The Miroku used his wind tunnel."

"What about the Saimyosho?"

"He sucked in a lot of them, but Kikyou purified the poison," Shippo added what InuYasha wanted to leave out.

Hikari's eyes lit at the familiar name, but they quickly went to a flat black for a few seconds and her smile dropped.

"Look," InuYasha muttered, looking at her. Kagome shook Hikari's shoulders.

"Hikari? Hikari?" The smile reappeared and he eyes lit back up.

"Daddy went to see Kikyou lady!" She exclaimed with a clap. Kagome glanced at InuYasha.

"How can she do that?" Shippo muttered to himself, amazed. "It took me _years_ to learn to read peoples' hearts!"

"Do what?"

"Read peoples' hearts. You can only do it to someone who has demon blood in them. There are two sections, kind of like 'right' and 'wrong', but not completely. The sections are 'pride' and 'regret'. Things you've done that you're proud of, and things you've done that you regret doing.

"She must be reading from the proud ones because I don't sense anything like that from 'regret…"

"Kagome…don't…" InuYasha started backing up.

"SIT!" She picked up Hikari.

"What was that for?!" InuYasha picked himself up off the ground.

"Why'd you go see Kikyou?" She asked calmly.

'_To tell her that I'd chosen you…' _He had hoped she was reading is mind.

"Oh." Kagome looked at Hikari who was studying InuYasha, and then abruptly turned to Kagome.

"Mommy, what did you do to daddy?" She asked without a smile.

"That damn word better not work for her too…" InuYasha growled lowly.

"We should try," Kagome said to him. "What did mommy say?"

"Sit." InuYasha stopped wincing as soon as he was sure it wasn't going to work.

"If that had worked that would have been bad. Hikari—"She was cut off by a small scream from Hikari. "Shoot, sorry peanut. I've been meaning to take that off you.

Kagome placed Hikari on the ground and unzipped her jacket, revealing a necklace similar to InuYasha's. She removed the beads.

"You put enchanted beads on her?" InuYasha was surprised.

"Yeah! It was me, my mom, and my little brother. Of course, there was gramps, but he didn't do anything, mom had to work, and Souta had school! So, yes, I did!"

"Was I bad?" Hikari asked.

"No, I didn't mean to say 'bad Hikari'. But the necklace doesn't work right anymore, so I took it off." Hikari smiled deviously.

"Hikari be bad…" She whispered and smirked evilly.

"If Hikari be bad, Mommy will take away Hikari's book!" She smiled.

"No! I'll be good," she said quickly, zipping up her jacket.

"You don't mean that picture book we made before you left, do you?" Shippo chuckled, shaking his head. Hikari started asking Shippo about the book and Kagome sniffed the air.

"What is it?" InuYasha questioned, catching the other two's attention. He sniffed the air and turned around. "Oh no…"

"So the rumors were true," said a familiar voice.

-x-x-x-x-

Kim: Ugh. School time. At least it 70 degrees! MINI SKIRT!

Amber: And knee socks… -.- weirdo…


	23. Sealed Away

Kim: Ahhhh. Exams next week. They seem to be affecting a lot of peoples' writing, but not me! I'm exempting second block, so I don't have to go to school that day, so four-day weekend for me! I cheat in Latin, so I have to exempt that class. I have a b or c anyways…

Amber: On with the chapter!

-x-x-x-x-

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha**

-x-x-x-x-

_Last time…_

"What is it?" InuYasha questioned, catching the other two's attention. He sniffed the air and turned around. "Oh no…"

"So the rumors were true," said a familiar voice.

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 23: Sealed Away

I told you myself…" InuYasha said.

"I believed you were lying."

"I'm not going," InuYasha growled in warning.

'_A part of him wants to, though,'_ Kagome thought.

"Kagome, get Hikari and yourself out of here." InuYasha called over his shoulder as Kikyou's immense spiritual energy started to swirl around her in great waves. Kagome nodded and ran.

'…_I hope my body can handle this…' _were InuYasha's last thoughts that Kagome heard.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Sango asked as soon as she entered the hut.

"Kikyou's attacking InuYasha," saying it felt weird. Why would Kikyou attack InuYasha?

"We should go help," Sango said to Miroku, who was now at her side. "He's not in the best of shape. His right arm, chest, and left leg are damaged." Sango picked up her weapon as she spoke.

"How is Shippo's fighting?"

"Pretty good. He's gotten stronger. Why do you ask?" Miroku replied.

"Shippo's with him," Kagome said, scrambling around the hut. "Where's my sword?"

"InuYasha has it still. I'll watch Hikari for ye." Kaede said. Kagome nodded and the three raced out.

"Where are they?" Miroku asked as they ran. His question was answered when Kagome took a hard right. Kikyou knocked a sword out of InuYasha's hand and it went flying, piercing the ground a few feet from Kagome.

"Whose sword is this?" Kagome called, inspecting the sword.

"Yours!" InuYasha yelled. Kagome looked up at him. His arm was bleeding badly and he was on one knee, his sword laying useless yards away in a tree trunk.

"Kikyou, leave him alone!" Kagome yelled. Kikyou ignored her completely and proceeded to shoot an arrow at him. Before she could react, InuYasha was pierced in his wounded arm. He grabbed the arrow in reaction, attempting to remove it from his flesh.

Kagome said nothing more. She forced her sword to transform, a task so easy it was like breathing, and swept it to the right. Immediately, a wave of sacred arrows formed and was raging toward Kikyou.

"You have lost your touch, Kagome. I'm surprised that you are attacking me and not InuYasha. You should have seen that that creature is not him."

"What?"

Kikyou waved her hand and the arrows froze inches from her face. She plucked one out of the air and shot it at InuYasha.

Kirara ran over at an impossible speed and pulled him out of the way, leaving him by Sango's feet.

Kikyou turned the rest of the arrows toward the group, aiming for InuYasha, and sent them flying. The arrows froze, inches from his face and a green aura surrounded them before the disappeared, reappearing in front of Kikyou.

"What's going on?" Sango said. InuYasha got up, somehow without notice, and stumbled over to get his sword out of the tree. Kikyou strung her bow, and pinned InuYasha to the tree.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed.

"…kill…her…now Kagome…" InuYasha's eyes shut and he fell into an eternal sleep, pinned to the sacred tree.

Kagome lifted her sword and aimed it at Kikyou, tears streaming down her face. "Go to hell, Kikyou. And this time, don't come back." With that, Kagome used her sword to open a portal to hell beneath Kikyou's feet, and she watched as Kikyou dropped down as if she had fallen off a cliff. "InuYasha…InuYasha!" She raced over to the tree, immediately gripping the arrow. But as soon as she pulled it out, InuYasha's body disappeared.

"What the hell…?" Realization flashed over her face and she quickly spun around. "Sango, Shippo, Kirara, stand back." She picked up her sword and cut through Miroku's body.

-x-x-x-x-

Kim: Sorry for the shortness. I've had some people complain about that lately, but I'm starting to post one or two chapters a day, so length shouldn't matter. Not everybody updates like me. I'm just the freak who gets up at 5 AM to write and color pictures in Adobe Photoshop!

Amber: PLEASE review!


	24. Star Light, Star Bright

Kim: Not much to say.

Amber: PLEASE review!!

-x-x-x-x-

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha**

-x-x-x-x-

_Last time…_

Kagome lifted her sword and aimed it at Kikyou, tears streaming down her face. "Go to hell, Kikyou. And this time, don't come back." With that, Kagome used her sword to open a portal to hell beneath Kikyou's feet, and she watched as Kikyou dropped down as if she had fallen off a cliff. "InuYasha…InuYasha!" She raced over to the tree, immediately gripping the arrow. But as soon as she pulled it out, InuYasha's body disappeared.

"What the hell…?" Realization flashed over her face and she quickly spun around. "Sango, Shippo, Kirara, stand back." She picked up her sword and cut through Miroku's body.

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 24: Star Light, Star Bright

"KAG— WHA—?" Sango was confused.

"Watched," Kagome muttered, pointing to Miroku, who then turned into a puppet. Just like InuYasha.

"How did you know?" Shippo asked, picking up the blood-covered puppet.

"Something didn't seem right about him. Sango, didn't you notice anything?"

"Now that you mention it," she thought hard. "He never once touched my butt…"

"Are you guys absolutely sure you killed Naraku?"

"Positive." Shippo opened his mouth to say something else, but a scream cut him off.

Kagome took off toward Kaede's hut, Sango and Shippo right behind her, and found that Hikari was screaming.

"Hikari! Hikari! Stop screaming!" She yelled. Kagome picked her up and she started cry breath heavily.

"How can daddy move away far fast?" she shuddered. "Scary…"

"What do you mean?" Shippo asked, petting her on the head comfortingly.

Kagome placed Hikari on the ground and then bent down to eye level. "Show mommy what you mean." Immediately, Kagome was thrown into a vision. She was looking from the sky, down to the earth. She watched, again, as InuYasha was pinned to the tree, and then change into a puppet. A red aura, one she hadn't seen the first time she lived this moment, was released from the figurine and it flew high into the air and raced among the clouds to the mountain area.

Kagome gasped as she saw another vision. "Oh no…"

"What?" they all asked in unison.

"InuYasha was here, sort of. His mind was put in the puppet with a spell of sorts. So everything that happened to him really happened to his real body.

"Where is he?" Shippo asked.

"I didn't see. It went towards the mountains, though."

"I'll bet they went there," Sango muttered.

"Probably right." Shippo agreed quietly.

"Went where?" Kagome asked.

"You'll see."

"If Naraku _is_ dead, where's the jewel?"

"InuYasha has it," Sango and Shippo said flatly.

"But, when I asked him about it, he wouldn't say anything, but he was thinking 'It's lost'."

"Is it possible that whoever has InuYasha captive can control his thoughts?" Kaede asked.

Kagome sniffed the air when a familiar scent washed over her.

"That's…exactly right." Miroku stumbled in the door.

**(A/N: -throws streamers- THAT IS THE LAST LINE I HAVE WRITTEN DOWN!!! WHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!)**

"Miroku!" Sango ran over to him and helped him get all the way inside and sitting.

"What happened to you?" Shippo asked. Kagome stayed in a corner and just thought. Planned.

"I escaped, that's what."

"From what?" Sango asked as she tied a bandage around his arm.

"I don't know exactly."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Kaede inquired.

Miroku's brow furrowed in concentration. "The middle of the fight with Naraku." He said finally.

"Where's daddy?" Hikari asked Shippo quietly.

Miroku noticed the small child for the first time. "Who is that?"

"Her name is Hikari." Kagome muttered, still deep in thought. Miroku looked at her. He hadn't noticed her sitting there either.

"Is she…"

"Yup." Sango and Shippo answered his half-asked question.

"Well, I only came back without InuYasha, because I couldn't find him."

"So you came back for help."

"Exactly."

"So you know where they are?" Kagome asked, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Yes. I can show you."

"We'll leave tomorrow morning. You need rest and I need…to think. Come on peanut," She picked up her daughter from Shippo's lap and headed for the sacred tree.

"She's had a long day," Shippo informed him.

"Did she come back on her own? I was sure InuYasha told her to wait."

"He went to get her as soon as he got back," Kaede said.

"Someone sent puppets in your places, but InuYasha's was more real since he had to go through the well."

"I see."

----------

"Mommy?" Hikari asked from the branch above her.

"Hm?"

"What are those?" She pointed up into the sky.

"Those are stars. Aren't they pretty? You can't see them back home because of the city lights."

"Oh. Pretty…" she marveled.

FLASHBACK-----

"_InuYasha?" Kagome asked, staring at the dots of light shooting across the sky._

"_Hm?"_

"_Make a wish…" she whispered absently._

"_Hn." He turned away._

"_What?!"_

"_You actually believe in that stuff? Why do you like the stars so much, anyways? They're just stupid dots of light."_

"_You can't see them in my era. The city lights blind them out."_

"_Ridiculous."_

"_InuYasha, SIT!" She didn't watch as he hit the ground._

"_What was that for!?"_

END FLASHBACK-----

Kagome laughed at the ridiculous fight they had had, but she regretted it now. She didn't know when she'd see him again. If she'd get to talk to him again. He could be gone forever.

"Mommy can't cry!" Hikari said from in front of her. Kagome hadn't noticed the tears that had moistened her cheeks. She leaned forward and pulled Hikari into her embrace. She looked so much like him.

"I love you," she whispered.

-x-x-x-x-

Kim: School time

Amber: Please review!


	25. Castle Beyond the Mist

Kim: Ahhhhh…I got a piano for Christmas! I can play a lot of songs from FMA, but none from InuYasha yet :(. I can play Zanarkand though!

Amber: dot dot dot…

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

-x-x-x-x-

_Last time…_

Kagome laughed at the ridiculous fight they had had, but she regretted it now. She didn't know when she'd see him again. If she'd get to talk to him again. He could be gone forever.

"Mommy can't cry!" Hikari said from in front of her. Kagome hadn't noticed the tears that had moistened her cheeks. She leaned forward and pulled Hikari into her embrace.

She looked so much like him.

"I love you," she whispered.

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 25: Castle Beyond the Mist

Kagome tapped her foot impatiently as Sango changed Miroku's bandages so they could leave.

"Calm down Kagome. You're acting like InuYasha!" Shippo commented.

"Someone has to," Miroku muttered and Kagome whacked him on the back of the head. "Ow!" Hikari giggled.

As soon as Sango finished, they all headed out for the Mountains, Hikari on Kagome's back, and Miroku, Sango, and Shippo on Kirara.

"Are we goin' get daddy, mommy?" Hikari asked.

"Yup."

"She's a cutie," Miroku commented to no one in particular.

"A pain in the butt a lot, but other than the bad qualities she inherited from InuYasha, she is."

"Bad qualities?" Miroku chuckled.

"She's super stubborn, along with the fact that for a four year old, she thinks she's always right." Kagome said with a slight sour look to her expression.

"That's 'cuz I am always wight."

"How long until we reach him?"

"A day or so." Shippo responded sadly.

----------

_Hours Later…_

Kagome slowly stroked Hikari's hair as she slept in her lap.

"It could not have been easy."

Kagome looked up at Miroku. She didn't know he was still awake, she had assumed everyone was asleep.

"What?"

"Raising Hikari alone. It could not have been easy."

Kagome smiled down at her baby. "It was okay. I had my mom and my little brother. It was only tough not seeing you guys for four years." She was silent for a while, just thinking.

"That's why," she whispered suddenly, surprising Miroku. He had been watching Sango intently. "I need to find him. To see him get hurt like that, it was hard. And if all that really happened to his body, we need to find him or he can die…"

"InuYasha won't die so easily. By the way, have you tried using your sword since it was returned to you?" He asked, referring to the sword that lay in the grass next to Kagome.

"Yeah, I used it when Kikyou came for him, why do you ask?"

"InuYasha would kill me if he knew I told you this, but he actually broke it a year ago." Kagome's eyes widened.

"He…broke…my sword?" She asked, the anger rising in her body until she thought she would pop.

"No worries," he whispered quickly. "He got it fixed, but he kept complaining that it didn't feel the same. It didn't feel like you were there." Kagome's heart lurched. "He said the sword was the only thing that made him feel like you were still fighting with him."

She was glad the fire was just glowing embers now. If it had been any brighter, the glow would have sparkled against the tears that were now gliding freely down her cheeks.

"Thanks," she muttered sincerely. "You should get some sleep."

As soon as Kagome was sure Miroku had fallen asleep, she moved Hikari so that she was close to Shippo, who unconsciously moved his arm around her protectively. Kagome smiled and then looked up into the tree behind her. With one leap, she was in among the branches and leaves, unable to see the stars from under the cover of the roof of green.

The next morning they were off again, except at a slower pace because Hikari insisted that she run next to her mother, and threw a fit every time Kagome tried to pick her up.

Soon enough, they saw a large castle in the horizon.

"That's it!" Shippo pointed toward it.

-x-x-x-x-

Kim: Gragh…exams today…

Amber: YAY! EXAMS TODAY!!

Kim: YOU don't have to spend four hours stuck in a room with Briggs, Madison, Lon, Michael, Brandon (A.K.A. Shrek), Kasey, My little sister, AND Mary!

Amber: I understand that every Male idiot in our school, and your sister, but what's wrong with Maryhadalittlelamb?

Kim: When we play Mafia, and she gets killed, SHE KEEPS TALKING!

Amber: oh well, early release today!


	26. Demon

**--Gragh. Bad week. Please make it better and review. Please?**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer

-x-x-x-x-

_Last time…_

The next morning they were off again, except at a slower pace because Hikari insisted that she run next to her mother, and threw a fit every time Kagome tried to pick her up.

Soon enough, they saw a large castle in the horizon.

"That's it!" Shippo pointed toward it.

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 26: Demon

Kagome swooped over and picked Hikari up in her arms, giving her a look that told her not to complain. She could feel heat spreading to every inch of her body and the adrenaline took over. She found herself running faster.

Miroku examined her closely. A jagged pink mark appeared on the cheek that he could see and her fangs lengthened. Yet her eyes had yet to turn colors.

"I am having bad premonitions about this," Miroku muttered, unintentionally catching Sango and Shippo's attention.

Kagome skidded to a stop right outside the large wooden doors. She place Hikari on the ground and the small hanyou latched onto her mother's leg. As soon as she did so, she let go and took a few steps backward.

"What's wrong?" Shippo asked, placing her on his back.

"Mommy's scary," she whispered with a shudder, latching her arms around the demon's neck.

Kagome growled, her eyes changing to a light pink color. No, she thought, fighting back the demonic pressure building up in her head, I need to save InuYasha first!

She leapt over the gate, thinking for a second about how thankful she was to be wearing jeans instead of a school skirt.

"No!" she heard a distant voice shout.

"What?" She paused long enough for her friends to run up beside her.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked.

"You didn't hear that?" She turned toward her, her voice a slight growl.

"Hear what?" Shippo mumbled, inspecting the dilapidated castle. There was wood falling from the structure. It looked more like a haunted house than a castle.

"Must have been in my head, let's go!" She called, running into the building.

----------

**(A/N: This part probably will, and sort of should, throw you off track or confuse you. It is in the first person, but I shall not reveal who it is :D)**

My body felt heavy. If it weren't for the ropes, I wouldn't have been able to stand up. I felt the sharp pain in my chest. The arrow, he thought, examining the foreign object lodged in his chest.

My head snapped up in attention at the sound of the door opening and hitting the wall. I grunted as the girl gripped my chin; the pain of mortals was tough and I wasn't sure if I'd live long enough to see Sango or Miroku, or Shippo, or my daughter…or Kagome. No, I growled at myself in my mind, I can't let myself think like that. I will get out of here.

"It seems you have a few visitors," she sneered, her voice a light tinkling in my ears. She dropped my chin roughly and turned around toward the blank wall. Waving a hand across the air, an image of Kagome jumping over the gate appeared on the wall. My stomach dropped.

"Now who could that be?" she asked me, a smile plastered to her beautiful, demonic face.

"No!" I called, my voice as week as my human body felt. "Kagome—" my voice was cut short when I started to cough rapidly.

"Hm, yes. I'm going to leave you here. But let me tell you this," she said slowly, with acid in her voice, circling the post I was tied to before she squatted down in front of me. I felt her forefinger lift my chin up. "If you leave, your life will be a living _hell_. I _will_ inevitably know everything you do." She chuckled darkly. "But you know that. I will always be in your head. Unless you kill me. But I know that you won't. My mother won't let you."

She dropped my chin and held her elegant hand out in front of my eyes, displaying her fanned fingers. A sparkling pink light lit up at the tips of her fingers and her nails instantly grew three inches long easily.

"Now," she whispered, placing the tip of her nail against my neck. Out of habit, I grunted and tried to pull away in resistance. "I know that you wouldn't want to kill me either, but you feel you have to…" I felt the pressure on my neck and the sharp, stinging pains slowly move from the side of my neck to my collarbone. I howled in pain.

"Why are you doing this?" I managed to gasp out.

"Because they're here. I knew Miroku was going to escape. I was there when he returned to Lady Kaede's hut."

I looked up into her dark red eyes. The eyes of a demon with bloodlust. I have to stop her from becoming this. I have to stop her from becoming the demon that stands before me, I thought.

-x-x-x-x-

**Nice place to stop. Tell me what you think. Who do you think is keeping him captive? I know it's a bit confusing, but once you figure out who it is, it'll make a bit more sense. Please review and guess!**


	27. Hitana: The Other Daughter

**OMG! SOOOOO Sorry I haven't updated!! I totally forgot. So, I FINALLY got the chance to go to the library at my school and I learned something. They actually have FICTIONAL books! GO FIGURE! So I checked out FOUR books (three of which I had no idea I'd already read). I checked out 'Blue Bloods' and fell in love with it. I'm looking for the sequel now :D. I also checked out some Joan Lowery Nixon, only to find out that I've read ever. One. Of. Her books. ALL 60 OF THEM. I was like 'damn…'. So now I'm plowing my way through the vampire books there. But I just got the ninth Clique book, Bratfest at Tiffany's and read that in a grand total of three and a half hours…eagrly awaiting the five Summer Series…**

**Anyways, on with the story! (I know most of you are confused, but bare with me for a little while longer)**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer

-x-x-x-x-

_Last Time…_

I looked up into her dark red eyes. The eyes of a demon with bloodlust. I have to stop her from becoming this. I have to stop her from becoming the demon that stands before me, I thought.

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 27: Hitana: The Other Daughter

"Why are you doing this?" InuYasha moaned, attempting to adjust beneath the tight-woven ropes. "What did I ever do to you?"

She chuckled easily, crossing her arms over her chest. After a moments pause, the teen walked all the way around the pole that InuYasha was tied to and then crouched in front of him.

"You're perrrrrrrrrfect daaaauuuughter, Hikari," she drawled.

"What about her?" InuYasha snapped, wishing she would get to the point.

"I wanna kill her," she replied, her voice clipped and perky. "Always absorbing the attention. You know, it's just so…obnoxious to be ignored."

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about, and I don't give a rats ass just let me GO!" He said, struggling to get free once again.

"You see," she stood up and put her hands on her hips with a sigh. "That's the attitude that got you into this mess."

"What?"

"And you're not getting out until you and pretty little _Kagome_ are _dead_!" she hissed, ending with a laugh.

"You're completely insane!" snarled a vaguely familiar voice just before a body crashed through the ceiling.

When the dust cleared, InuYasha could see a silhouette. It stood up from its knees, but stayed hunched over.

"Kagome!" he yelled before being thrown into a mass coughing fit. The ropes were not helping his chest condition. He pulled at his hands, trying to reach his chest, or the rope that had slid around his throat.

"InuYasha!" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo called at the same time.

"Oh goodie," the girl said monotonically. "The gangs all here." She paused and looked around. "Wait. Where is it?"

"Where's what?" Miroku asked, sutras in hand.

"The littlest half demon."

Shippo raced over and untied InuYasha, helping his stand as much as he could.

Everyone's attention was drawn to Kagome, who was growling viciously.

"Uh, uh, uh, mommy. You wouldn't want to kill me," she said smugly, holding her hands out in front of her.

Kagome didn't flinch.

"What?" most of them gasped. What had she just said? Had she just called Kagome…mommy?

"That can't be…Hikari?" Sango said. She gripped her hiraikotsu for attack, he high ponytail swinging in the small breezes that blew through the remains of the castle.

The girl scowled. "Do _not_ call me that! I can _assure_ you that I'm not Hikari."

"Then who are you?" InuYasha growled before coughing a few more times.

"My name is Hitana, the '_other_' daughter," she replied with air quotes.

-x-x-x-x-

**Thought I'd leave a cliffy. I will most likely update on Valentine's Day becase 1. It's a half day and 2. It's my SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY!!! So I want reviews for that chapter for my birthday :D**

**IF YOU HAVE any QUESTIONS, ASK THEM!!!!!**


	28. It’s Really You

**--Okay, yeah. Definitely did not post a new chapter. I am SUPPOSED to be updating Neofiction (my Twilight fanfic) but I've got writers' block. Anyways, updates will not be happening for a week or so because I'm currently in Drivers' Ed and have only completed 12 of 30 hours. We complete 3 hours each day after school (so I basically stay at school for 10.5 hours) and then I have dance 3 days of the week right after that until nine.**

**FAQ!!!! (fangirls cheer XD):  
Q: Who the heck is Hitana?  
**A: I'll go ahead and just say it. She's InuYasha's second daughter. In these chapters, she's 17.

**Q: Where are they?  
**A: They are at a castle in a village hidden in the mountains. It was abandoned so Hitana kidnapped InuYasha during his fight with Naraku and dragged him there, replacing him with a spellbound puppet. More details on that later.

**If you have questions, now is the time to ask them!**

**I'm done ranting. So on with the chapter:**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer

-x-x-x-x-

_Last Time…_

"Then who are you?" InuYasha growled before coughing a few more times.

"My name is Hitana, the '_other_' daughter," she replied with air quotes.

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 28: It's Really You

Miroku and Shippo got to work untying InuYasha while Sango calmed Kagome down until her eyes were a normal white; but the strikes on her cheeks remained.

"Who's other daughter?" InuYasha growled, standing up after Miroku cut the ropes and freed him. Unstable, InuYasha placed a hand on the column of wood that he was just tied to; his other hand wrapped loosely around his midsection.

"Yours!" she spat as if he had just offended her.

"You don't even look like…" Sango trailed off in confusion, furrowing her dark brows.

"I don't look like him?" She chuckled. "It's called black magic, Short Bus," she sneered. **(A/N: First person to tell me where this is from gets a prize!)**

"Short what?" everyone questioned.

"A bus is a means of transportation in my time. A shorter version of a bus was used for children with special needs," Kagome explained, her voice quiet and frail.

"Where did you come from?" Kagome questioned kindly. "If you know what a bus is, what time are you from?"

"Mother, don't butter me up." Hitana paused, contemplating. "But I will tell you my story." She paused again, long enough for a wicked smile to slide into her features. "I'm not stupid," she growled, still grinning. "I'll tell you – if you can catch me!"

Kagome and the gang watched as Hitana dashed out the doorway.

"Dammit!" InuYasha growled before passing out on the floor. **(A/N: roflmao…corn syrup!)**

----------

InuYasha realized he was conscious, but left his eyelids shut. He was too tired and wished for the sleep to engulf him again – it felt so good, like he hadn't slept in weeks.

A face flashed through his mind. She had light, light brown hair – almost blond, and dark crimson red eyes. Her light, cream-colored skin looked pale next to the navy streaks that dripped from the bottom lids on her eyes to her jaw line, thin swirls randomly protruding from the edges, decorating her cheeks with navy dancing waves.

One name came to mind before the previous events flooded in. Hitana.

InuYasha jerked upright, one hand flying to his chest when he cringed whilst the other propped himself up.

"Stupid!" a female voice cried. "You're going to open up your wounds," it mumbled again. He turned to the source of the sound on his right.

There she sat. Ears perked, eyes wide and alert, tears brimming, threatening to shower her cheeks. He examined her closely. She was dressing in plain jeans and a button up, light blue blouse, her hands folded lightly in her lap. God how he had missed her.

He grabbed her wrists and pulled her into a hug, which she gladly returned, trying hard not to hurt him.

The tears in Kagome's eyes brimmed over and she buried her face in InuYasha's hair.

"It's really you this time," she muttered over and over. "I was so worried."

He pulled her closer, taking in her scent. "It's really me this time." He pulled back and pressed his lips to hers. He had been waiting four years to feel her again. To see here again. And now she was here.

"We'll just be leaving," the unmistakable voice of the monk and demon slayer came at the same time. InuYasha and Kagome pulled away quickly, blushing. **(A/N: They had sex, why blush? Don't ask me. I just write what those damn voices in my head tell me to…but if the voices get too obscene, sometimes you gotta set them straight and poke 'em with a q-tip…)**

-x-x-x-x-

**Okay, so tell me what you think will happen next. Seriously. I need ideas. Sorry it's so short. I barely have any time to write anymore. It's taken me a week to write this. I have literally like, ten minute intervals of time between things…**


	29. Some Things Never Change

**--Go me. Me update…**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer

-x-x-x-x-

_Last Time…_

He pulled her closer, taking in her scent. "It's really me this time." He pulled back and pressed his lips to hers. He had been waiting four years to feel her again. To see here again. And now she was here.

"We'll just be leaving," the unmistakable voice of the monk and demon slayer came at the same time. InuYasha and Kagome pulled away quickly, blushing.

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 29: Some Things Never Change

_Later that night…_

InuYasha's hand was laced with Kagome's as they walked aimlessly around the forest of InuYasha, leaving Hikari in the capable hands of Shippo and Kaede.

Kagome lifted her free hand and quickly wiped a tear away when she thought InuYasha wasn't looking. He stopped walking and stood closely in front of her, using the sleeve of his kimono to wipe away a tear she had missed.

"Why are you still crying?" he asked, trying to cloak his annoyance with concern. She had been crying for the last half of the day. He couldn't stand to see Kagome cry.

His question brought on a new swell of tears. He pulled her close, lifting her up into his arms and jumping up into the trees, racing from branch to branch until he got to the only one that mattered.

After they were seated on the ground beneath the Sacred Tree, Kagome felt better. A silence hung in the air; Kagome had stopped crying and stared at the stars with InuYasha.

"It just…" Kagome started.

"Hm?" InuYasha glanced at Kagome, studying her profile. _She hasn't changed much physically…_he thought.

"It's just…it feels like you could disappear at any moment…like this is all just a dream."

"Hn," InuYasha crossed his arms and looked away. "That's ridiculous."

Kagome whipped her head around and glared at him. "What's ridiculous?! I may not have changed much physically, but you haven't changed much _mentally_!" She stood up and faced him.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" He stood, subconsciously fearing his hanyou lover.

"You haven't changed!" she cried. "You're the same as the first time I met you!" She turned and took off, unsure of where she was really going. She heard him following closely behind her and decided that it needed to stop before he did something to stop her. "SIT!"

The crash of his body against the dirt was satisfying as Kagome fled through the trees, not knowing that InuYasha had easily caught back up within minutes until he tackled her from the tree. Both bodies hit the ground and skidded to a stop in a small, small clearing.

InuYasha hovered over Kagome, his knees on the dirt on either side of her hips. Kagome pressed her back into the dirt equally as hard as he was pressing her on her wrists.

"Will you stop?!" He yelled, his face merely inches from her own. She immediately stopped struggling and turned her head away, squeezing her eyes shut and wishing he wasn't mad. Regret slowly filled every cell in her body. _Why? _She asked herself, _why did I have to pick a fight with him? Can't I just be happy that he's here with me for real this time?_

"I have changed," InuYasha insisted, his voice quieter and softer than she had ever heard. "When I first met you, never in a thousand years would I admit that I love you." Kagome's eyes popped open. His tone became annoyed—a familiar tone to Kagome. "But I can now. I can admit I love you. You need to believe me when I say I'm _not _a dream and I'm _not_ going to disappear!"

Her head slowly turned to him. "I love you, too," she muttered before his head jerked toward something in the trees.

"Aw, come on," a girl moaned. "I just ate…"

"Hitana," InuYasha snarled. They picked themselves up off the ground and stared at the silhouette of the hanyou girl.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked, trying to keep a sweet façade.

"To bring your corpses back to Shinamaru," she replied flatly.

-x-x-x-x-

**Yay…PLEASE review…10 reviews or no update. Yep, Imma bitch :D Do not forget: Got questions on ANYTHING about this story, ASK ME!!**


	30. Blinded By The Light

**--ONE YEAR! I've been writing the story for one year! Go me! I just had to update today :D**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer

-x-x-x-x-

_Last Time…_

"Hitana," InuYasha snarled. They picked themselves up off the ground and stared at the silhouette of the hanyou girl.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked, trying to keep a sweet façade.

"To bring your corpses back to Shinamaru," she replied flatly.

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 30: Blinded By The Light

Hitana lunged forward toward InuYasha. If she wanted to get to her mother, she needed to get past InuYasha—or at least tie him down.

"Are you serious?" Hitana cackled when InuYasha attempted to dodge a punch. "Surprisingly enough, _you're _the one who taught me to fight."

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried when Hitana punched him, sending him flying through the air and into a large oak tree. InuYasha grunted in pain and slumped to the ground.

Hitana pressed her palms together and slowly raised them above her head. Lowering her straightened arms, she carefully looked over the tops of her hands, aiming. Hitana pulled her right hand back, leaving behind a streak of purple glow.

And then Hitana shot the arrow of spiritual energy she had created. It quickly pierced InuYasha's flesh with ease, right in the stomach, pinning him to the tree.

InuYasha screamed out in pain, his eyes bulging right before they shut. Kagome called for him repeatedly.

"Inu…yasha…wake up!" she cried, shaking his shoulders. "Please!"

"He won't wake," Hitana smirked, slowly advancing toward the couple.

Kagome gripped the arrow, which began to burn her hands. She winced and grabbed harder, trying to pull. The arrow sent a shocking wave up her arm and it fell limply to her side after she heard to bone crack. Kagome screamed in pain.

"You're just hurting yourself," Hitana picked up Kagome's broken right arm, smiling at the blood that trickled down Kagome's fingers. "He's going to die," she whispered in Kagome's ear.

"No!" Kagome screamed. "Please! I'll do anything! Just please let him go!"

Hitana chuckled. "I'm a brat, and I'm mean. And I came back here to kill you. So I'm give you a deal." Hitana placed her forefinger in between Kagome's eyes and slowly drew back, a blue-black glow coming from Kagome's pupils. Hitana pulled her hand away and quickly balled it up in a fist before dropping something into a small bottle she was carrying.

"There. You will never see InuYasha again, nor will he see you…" Her cackle faded away as Kagome fell to the ground, unconscious.

**(Wow…I keep making them pass out XD)**

----------

Shippo sprinted through the woods, thankful for the trees, which blocked out the blinding morning sun.

_This is not good…_Shippo thought. He turned around a tree when he caught a strong whiff of InuYasha's blood, and nearly tripped over him. Shippo gripped the tree to stop himself.

"Oh my…" InuYasha was slumped against a tree, Kagome lying down at his feet. Shippo jumped up into the tree in an attempt to find the hut from there. It would take minutes to get Miroku and run back. "They've probably been here all night," he muttered, jumping down from the tree. "What's ten more minutes?"

By the time Shippo had gone to get Miroku and Sango and gotten back to the two, Kagome was sitting up, panting like she had just run 50 miles, rubbing her eyes.

"Kagome!" Shippo called in relief. "You're awake."

She turned to look at him before looking around. "Where's InuYasha?" She asked.

Miroku and Sango exchanged a glance.

"He's right there," Sango said, pointing to the tree next to her.

"What?" Kagome's jaw dropped.

Miroku crossed his arms, one hand on his chin. "It seems as though Kagome cannot see InuYasha…"

"What? How is that possible?" Shippo asked. "I've never heard such a thing."

"In some ancient religions, there is such thing as a blinding spell, but I've never actually seen one."

"There's got to be a way to reverse it, right?" Sango knelt down next to InuYasha, looking over the wound to his chest.

"I…can't see him…" Kagome muttered quietly, watching Sango play with the air in front of the tree.

"Perhaps Myoga or Lady Kaede may know," Shippo suggested.

"Perhaps, but first things first, we need to get InuYasha back to Kaede's hut. His old wounds have re-opened and he has a new wound in his chest."

"Hitana shot him with an arrow…" Kagome muttered, but no one heard.

InuYasha was lifted onto Miroku's back, while Kagome was put onto Kirara.

-x-x-x-x-

**Please REVIEW!! I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted, so I'll slow it down. I want/need FIVE reviews before I'll update. I'm serious this time. I only updated before because it is the first anniversary of this story.**


	31. Seeing Isn't Always Believing

**--Ah. I love this story. Okay. I'm getting, like, NO reviews. Do you all hate it that much? Is it really that boring? Or just that bad?**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer

-x-x-x-x-

_Last Time…_

"Perhaps, but first things first, we need to get InuYasha back to Kaede's hut. His old wounds have re-opened and he has a new wound in his chest."

"Hitana shot him with an arrow…" Kagome muttered, but no one heard.

InuYasha was lifted onto Miroku's back, while Kagome was put onto Kirara.

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 31: Seeing Isn't Always Believing

Kagome winced as a medicinal herb was placed on her wounded arm. _Don't be a baby…_She could hear InuYasha say.

She looked around the hut, wondering where he could be. She couldn't 'hear' him. _He's not awake yet, _Kagome thought sadly.

The second Kaede was done, she stood up with nothing but a glare on her face and picked up her daughter.

"Kagome!" Shippo called after her. She could feel his eyes on her back, but she held onto Hikari with one arm.

"Let her go," Miroku advised.

"She's been through so much lately," Sango agreed., beginning to tend to InuYasha's minor wounds.

He groaned when his cut stung at Sango's touch. "Ka…gome…" he groaned.

"Don't worry, InuYasha," Shippo muttered. "I don't think she went home."

----------

It was an hour or so before Hikari said anything. "Mommy look sad," Hikari climbed into her mother's lap and reached up to touch her face.

"Mommy is sad," Kagome mumbled, not meaning for her to hear.

"Tell me why mommy is sad. Hikari will make mommy better," she said perkily, mimicking how Kagome would act whenever Hikari would state that she was mad or sad. Kagome lifted the corner of her mouth unintentionally.

"Mommy was in a fight with a girl. The girl wanted to hurt mommy and daddy."

"That is not nice," Hikari noted.

"No," Kagome kissed the top of her head. "It's not. But she hurt daddy. And she did something to mommy…"

"What did she do to mommy?" Hikari started to growl, but it just sounded like a loud purr. **(A/N: It so cute when Cavalier King Charles Spaniel puppies growl XD) **Kagome chuckled.

"She did something, and I don't know what, but I can't see daddy anymore." Kagome could feel the tears coming, the familiar pinch behind her eyes.

"You not see daddy anymore?" Hikari asked sadly, not understanding.

"No, It's like, I know he's there, but all I see is everything else."

Hikari knew her mother. She was a smart girl. "Like, he standing in meadow over there, but you just see the trees?" She guesses, pointing across the clearing toward the well.

"Yeah," Kagome ducked down, hiding her face in Hikari's black hair.

Hikari looked up, watching him stumble toward them, and then fall to his knees.

"Kagome…" InuYasha said.

"Mommy can't see…" Hikari informed him.

"What?" InuYasha waved his hand in front of Kagome's face, as she looked right through him to the setting sun. "Kagome!" he yelled, shaking her shoulders.

Kagome's eyes darted to the space in front of her, unable to see anything. But she felt hands on her shoulders shaking her body.

"Who are you talking to, Hikari?" Kagome muttered hesitantly.

"Daddy," she replied sadly.

"Can you hear me?" InuYasha asked. But it was his thoughts that Kagome noticed.

"Not out loud," she replied softly. "Should you even be out here? Your wounds are pretty bad."

_I'm fine. What happened to your arm? _He thought.

She quickly covered her broken forearm with Hikari's back. "It's nothing," she muttered. "Compared to blindness. But you shouldn't be out here."

"Quit being stupid," he muttered, sitting down and crossing his legs in front of her. He hadn't meant for her to hear it, but as he said the words, they ran though his head and Hikari's head.

"I'm not being stupid," she snapped. InuYasha raised his eyebrows. No sit. Neat. "I _would_ but you're too damaged already."

"So Hitana took your sight?" InuYasha asked sadly.

"No. Just my vision of you. I can't see or hear you. It's as if you're in a different dimension. But…" he mind flashed back to when her body shook. "I can feel you," she muttered in disbelief.

Before she knew it, his lips were against hers, the only sign being the warmth Kagome felt and the familiarity of having done it before.

"I love you…" InuYasha whispered to her when he pulled away, wincing at the sharp pain in his stomach, but glad Kagome couldn't see.

"Hikari, show me where daddy is."

That's exactly what Hikari did. She stared intently at InuYasha and sent the image to Kagome, who proceeded to ram her fist into the side of InuYasha's head.

"What the hell was that for?!" he screamed.

"You think I can't tell when you're in pain?" she asked calmly. "Ignore the fact I read minds, but I can smell the _blood_ of the re-opened wound!"

-x-x-x-x-

**Now, please review. It won't take but a second…**


	32. Another Daughter

Soo sorry for not updating sooner

**Soo sorry for not updating sooner. Things have been a bit hectic. Anyways, I'd appreciate the reviews when you're done :D**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer

-x-x-x-x-

_Last Time…_

That's exactly what Hikari did. She stared intently at InuYasha and sent the image to Kagome, who proceeded to ram her fist into the side of InuYasha's head.

"What the hell was that for?!" he screamed.

"You think I can't tell when you're in pain?" she asked calmly. "Ignore the fact I read minds, but I can smell the _blood_ of the re-opened wound!"

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 32: Another Daughter

Kagome sighed for the thousandth time that night, eagerly awaiting the rise of the sun.

"Please be patient, Kagome," Sango advised.

"I can't," she muttered. "The sooner the sun rises the sooner I can find _her _and reverse what she did to me! I swear I'm going to kick that little girls ass! She'll regret the day she ever messed with _me_!" She hadn't realized it, but by the end of Kagome's little tirade she was screaming. Shippo, not having changed very much, coward behind Miroku, who sighed and gently pushed the grown fox demon away.

"She's more and more like InuYasha than she'll ever know," Miroku muttered, sipping his tea.

Kagome blinked in confusion when his body shuddered as if he'd been hit. Miroku's hand flashed to the back of his head and he looked directly above him.

"What? I was merely stating fact! No need to get defensive!"

_Keep your opinions to yourself! _InuYasha 'humph'ed, the words passing through his mind as he said them.

When did InuYasha get back? Kagome thought to herself. I thought he was out at the sacred tree for the night…

Kagome felt warmth brush her right arm and she flinched away.

_What's wrong?_ The familiar voice of InuYasha's mind entered her own. She sighed in relief when she realized that it was InuYasha sitting next to her.

Who else would it be? She asked herself. She felt a soothing hand on the small of her back and she looked down at her daughter's sleeping form, which seemed to float in the air, when in reality, she was just sleeping in InuYasha's lap.

He really did love her. Kagome smiled to herself. Things were starting to look up for them. Kikyou was gone, and so was Naraku. But then her mind flashed to the shadows the light had inevitably created.

The Shikon jewel was missing, her eyesight was impaired, InuYasha was injured, and her yet-to-exist daughter wanted her dead. Lovely.

Kagome blushed at the idea of having had a second daughter. That meant that in the future they would…She shook her head quickly, dispelling the dirty thoughts and not-so-recent memories from her head.

She soon found herself drifting, dreaming. She dreamt that InuYasha was there, she could see him. She could hear him say he loved her—in his own voice, not the dull mutter of what a mind sounds like.

--x-x-x--

When the first rays of dawn splayed onto the floor of the hut, Kagome woke up, which, inevitable made InuYasha's mind restless.

After a few minutes of being awake, nearly everyone had woken, even if no one had made a sound. It was as if they were all in tune with each other.

"How are we going to find her?" Kagome asked after minutes of silence.

"Do you feel that, Miroku?" Sango murmured, staring at the door.

"Demonic aura," he replied with a nod.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways," A girl who looked like a complete copy of Hitana stepped into the hut and immediately sat down. She looked like an older version, though. She had on a black tank top, dark jeans with many holes, and a plain dark red bandana covered the top of her head. But her hair cascaded out from underneath it in the back and two chucks of hair that didn't fit into the bandana framed her baby-doll face. "I know how to find Hitana and take her down."

"Who are you?" Shippo asked flatly, ready to pull out some beastly Fox Fire.

The girl just smiled and held out her hand toward Hikari.

"What up?" Hikari asked as she immediately slapped the girls outstretched hand with her own.

'_What up'? _Nearly everyone was thinking the same thing.

"It's slang from my time," Kagome muttered, sounding apologetic.

"Hikari, who is this?" Miroku asked her.

"Not a clue!" She responded happily.

"Guys…you don't think she's…" Sango's eyes shifted between the four year old and the mysterious girl.

"Is your name Hikari, perchance?" Miroku asked slowly. The girl sighed.

"You know, you guys can never just accept help without prying, can you?" She asked, removing the bandanna to reveal a pair of jet-black ears similar to InuYasha's. "Yeah, it's me. I've come to retrieve the little twit. I've heard she came back here. Please tell me she hasn't killed Daddy yet."

"What? Can't you see him? He's sitting right there," Shippo pointed to the red-clad half demon.

"Nope. I can't see him either. The twit learned that trick from me and used it _on _me. Though I've got a lot more people than Mom that I can't see. I can't see Daddy…and many people who aren't even in existence!" She finished with happiness.

-x-x-x-x-

**What'd you think? It was a "here, let's just press these shiny keys and see what comes out in two hours."**


	33. You WHAT!

4 months

4 months. Hmm, that's not THAT long is it? Okay, I know, BAD KIM! I need to write more…sigh. Anyways, I've got, like, 7 stories all going at once. Oh, one for every day of the week! Well, I have to work tonight—at least I don't have to dress up as Dorothy this time—but we can only pray for rain. Read and review please, flame me if you'd like for not updating.

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer here

-x-x-x-x-

_Last time…_

"You know, you guys can never just accept help without prying, can you?" She asked, removing the bandanna to reveal a pair of jet-black ears similar to InuYasha's. "Yeah, it's me. I've come to retrieve the little twit. I've heard she came back here. Please tell me she hasn't killed Daddy yet."

"What? Can't you see him? He's sitting right there," Shippo pointed to the red-clad half demon.

"Nope. I can't see him either. The twit learned that trick from me and used it _on _me. Though I've got a lot more people than Mom that I can't see. I can't see Daddy…and many people who aren't even in existence!" She finished with happiness.

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 33: You _what_?!

"Wait a second," Kagome said suddenly. "When exactly does InuYasha d-die, Hikari?" She forced out the last word.

She thought for a second. "When I turned twelve, she was seven."

'_Feh,' _InuYasha had said. _'I get killed by a seven-year-old?'_ Of course, Hikari couldn't hear him.

"Where is she?" Kagome asked flatly.

"I don't know exactly, but I _will _be able to find out when we start looking. I suggest you leave that—" she nodded toward the little Hikari, "—in the future for safe keeping."

"She refers to herself as 'that'?" Shippo muttered to himself.

Hikari looked at him. "Aw, it's adorable!" she exclaimed.

Shippo blushed.

"What?" Sango, along with the others, looked lost.

"Shippo's a bit…smaller now, then he is in my time," she explained.

InuYasha stood up. "Let's go find her so we can reverse everything she's done!" he headed for the door.

"Wait InuYasha," Kagome called. "Hikari," she said strangely, feeling odd about talking to her girl like an adult. "You said you taught Hitana the technique she used? Well, don't you know how to undo it?"

"That's right!" Miroku said, having an epiphany. But Hikari was shaking her head.

"Nope," Hikari shook her head. "I've been trying the entire time we've been sitting here. The only reason I can see Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Mom is because I stole them back from Hitana years ago."

"How did you end up here?" Sango asked quietly.

InuYasha sat back down with a 'humph', and Kagome felt him close to her, his clothing brushing her bare skin, sending electric currents up her arm to her brain.

"When Hitana was 5, she displayed…disturbing traits. I was around 10 or eleven. I knew what she would become. I'd seen it. But, I'd seen it during my time of vulnerability—which had never happened before. Everyone just assumed that I couldn't have them then.

"Well, I did." She paused. "She was around 6 when she stole sight from me. I was in a world of emptiness. I could see no one but strangers." She took a deep breath. "And then, at 7, she caught Daddy off guard and killed him. He was always gentle with us." She shook her head, her eyes closed, and lips pursed. "She took advantage of that. Mom refused to abandon her baby girl. But, Hitana left in search of something—what, I didn't know at the time. I hunted her for two years. I was seventeen and my fighting skills had improved." Her voice quieted. "I had inherited the Tetsusaiga when Daddy died."

InuYasha made inaudible comments to himself, knowing Kagome could hear them, but even she could hardly decipher his erratic thinking.

"I fought with her and discretely took back some of my loved ones. She left me hanging from the side of a cliff. But a friend saved me. Together, we found out what she had been searching for—a way to go to the past. But he knew. He knew how to do it. And he also knew that she knew he knew how to accomplish it. He came here with me, but for the sake of the future, I can't let you guys see him. He's looking for her and he'll contact me when he finds her."

"How?" Miroku asked, riveted by her story.

She tapped her temple, a devilish grin on her face. "I guess you could call it telepathy, but it's more than that. Our connection is…special." Kagome narrowed her eyes at her daughter and Hitana blushed. "In Mom's time…I guess you could call it…imprinting?" She smiled sheepishly at the angry expression on her mother's face. And by the shocked faces around her—that she could see—that's what they called it, too.

"You _what_?! With _him_?!" Kagome abruptly stood up and stomped to the door. "Let's go find her. Now."

"Now you're talkin'," InuYasha said, following her out the door.

"Kagome's still scary when she's angry," Shippo shuddered.

Hikari sighed. "That damn mind reading of hers. No way to get around it yet. She's only mad because she knows who he is. Well, let's go anyways."

**-x-x-x-x-**

**Sorry it's shortish. REVIEW DAMMIT! OR I'LL FOREVER HIDE IN A CLOSET WITH ALLEN WALKER!! Wait…that'd be awesome…(dirty grin)**


	34. Prelude to the End

"So, what, you won't help unless you can _see _him?!" Hikari screamed, gesturing widely with her arms.

"Yes!" Kagome snapped. "That's _exactly _what I'm saying!"

"I've told you why I can't let you see him why can't you understand that?!"

"Because I've seen him in your mind already. It shouldn't matter."

"Well it does! Seeing someone in someone else's mind is different from seeing them in person." Hikari crossed her arms and refrained from smirking. If she knew her mother at all, she knew where this conversation was heading and she knew that she'd already won the argument.

"It is the same thing!"

"Oh," Shippo winced. "She walked right into that one."

"What one?" Sango asked, arms crossed.

InuYasha smacked his forehead. "I even saw this one coming," he muttered.

"Alright," Hikari smirked, unable to hide it any longer. "Then you don't need to see daddy, you can just look at him in Aunt Sango or Uncle Miroku's mind." Kagome scowled. "Same thing, right?"

"That's different!"

"Let's just go." Hikari turned triumphantly and began to walk into the forest.

Kagome groaned and reluctantly followed her. She found comfort in the fingers that laced itself in between her own, even if she couldn't see them.

"So what is it exactly that we're looking for?"

"A flaw in her trail," Hikari answered quietly.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"I think what she means is, if Hitana is covering her trail somehow, she has to slip up somewhere, grow week and have to rest. A fault line of sorts that marks where one stream of energy ends and another begins."

"Exactly," Hikari grinned.

"Well, we've been traveling for almost a day with nothing to show for it," InuYasha grumbled.

"We should make camp for the night," Sango agreed.

* * *

"We'll have to pick up as soon as the sun comes up," the tall, dark haired boy muttered as he sat on the tree branch next to Hikari.

"I know," she sighed, leaning against him.

"It's kind of weird seeing my parents so…"

"Young? I know what you mean," Hikari muttered. The boy laughed and wrapped an arm around her.

"I was going to say 'strong' but either one."

"Both your parents are strong at home," she said, referring to their own time. "It's just, this is like their peak before Hitana ruins everything."

"She didn't ruin _everything_," he murmured.

"Yukito," she sighed. "You are really clueless."

"Yeah," he smiled. "But I'm happy that way." Hikari rolled her eyes.

* * *

"What is going on?" Kagome whispered to herself, leaning heavily against InuYasha at the base of a tree. InuYasha wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders and said nothing. But that's all she needed. Acknowledgment that she wasn't alone. "I could tell you," she said suddenly, "who she imprinted on—"

"_I already know_," he thought to her.

"You do?" InuYasha squeezed her shoulders.

"_Her scent…_"

Kagome nodded. "Unmistakable. But what difference—"

"_Just trust her, Kagome,_" InuYasha thought.

Kagome's quiet laughter filled the air and InuYasha stared at her blankly. "You've gone soft, InuYasha," she giggled. He huffed and turned his head away from her in denial. "InuYasha…" Kagome reached out carefully and felt blindly through the air for him. Her fingertips brushed the collar of his kimono. She slid her hand up his neck and stopped on his cheek. His hand landed on top of hers and he turned toward her.

"You know I love you, right?" Kagome whispered, wishing with all her heart that she could see his face, even if only for a fleeting moment; she needed reassurance that he loved her back.

"_I do. And I'm sure you know that I love you, too._" He grabbed her chin and she felt his lips against hers.

* * *

"It's disgusting," Hikari snarled.

"Come on," Yukito laughed. "It's not that bad. It's nice to see your mom so…"

"Happy?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," he murmured. "I mean, she's so different when he's around. It's amazing."

"It almost makes me want to kill Hitana," Hikari whispered. She sighed and sat up straight on the tree branch. "Anyways, where are your parents?" She looked around them.

Yukito sighed and pulled Hikari against him so she would stop looking for them. "You know how you're four years older than I am?"

"Yeah…" Hikari looked at Yukito's face and it all clicked. "Oh," Hikari muttered. In this time, she was three… "How do you know that's what they're doing? Maybe when we take down Hitana it'll be the celebratory sex that does it."

"Hikari!" Yukito groaned.

"I'm just saying."

"Well don't just say anything," he murmured, kissing her swiftly.


End file.
